The Charming Daughter of Mr Gold
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: No one knew that Snow White was going to have twins except for one person, Rumpelstiltskin. He knew and told the Charmings about the twin, but think that it was some sort of lie or trick refused to believe him, until the day that her and Emma were born. Now little Mia is in Storybrooke with Mr. Gold, so much mystery surrounds her, so how will her being there effect the town?
1. The Unexpected Princess

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **This story is about the twin sister of Emma Swan, her name is Mia Gold. No one knew that Snow White was going to have twins except for one person, Rumpelstiltskin. He knew and told the Charmings about the twin, but think that it was some sort of lie or trick refused to believe him, until the day that her and Emma were born. Now she is in Storybrooke with Mr. Gold, so much mystery surrounds this little girl so how will her being there effect the little town?**

 **I'm sorry I totally suck at summaries but I promise that the story is WAY better than the summary! :)**

 **So please enjoy this first chapter and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now! So please enjoy chapter 1 of "The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold"**

* * *

 ** _"Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_**

 _Those words spoken by Regina had haunted Snow White's thoughts and dreams ever since they left the mouth of her Step-Mother. Charming said that she shouldn't worry about Regina, that the woman was bitter and jealous and would do anything to get inside their heads._

 _Well it had worked because now that she was pregnant all Snow could do was worry about the Evil Queen's threat. Was it truly as empty as her husband promised her? Or was it full of unhappiness and evil as Regina promised? And Snow knew that there was only one sure fire way to find out, the only obstacle was convincing Charming that they were desperate enough to go to Him._

 _These thoughts and more were spinning around in her head like a whirlpool as she stood leaning up against the doorway to the balcony that was connected to their future child's bedroom. She was so deep in thought that she did not even realize that her husband had walked into the room until she felt his arms go around, his hands resting gently and lovingly on her swollen stomach._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked her after a couple of seconds of silence._

 _Snow sighed and put on her best smile, "Nothing." She replied not wanting to worry him, and also still trying to figure out a way to convince him to let her go visit the prisoner._

 _Charming sighed and shook his head, he knew his wife was lying he knew her too well, he could always tell what she was feeling and what she was thinking. "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" He stated, not needing to hear her answer knowing that he was right. He shook his head again and moved away from his wife, it seemed that all they did now was talk and argue about Regina, "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation."_

 _Snow turned around and stayed silent as she watched her husband started to pace slowly around the room. "You have to let it go." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and stopped pacing and stood beside the bassinet, "We're about to have a baby." He looked up at Snow hoping to get her to see reason._

 _But Snow White just shook her head and walked over to him, "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." She said with a sigh as she ran a gentle hand over the lace lining on the snow white bassinet._

 _Charming nodded and moved over to his wife wrapping one arm around her waist and used the other to raise her chin up so she was looking at him in the face, "That's what she wants – to get in your head." He said gently but with a hint of firmness as he moved the hand that rested under her chin to now run through her soft ebony hair, "But they're only words. She can't hurt us."_

 _Snow scoffed and moved away from him, "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable of." She said firmly and shook her head. It was true, while Charming did have some understanding of Regina's power he still had a lot to learn when it came to knowing the true extent of Regina's power._

 _Charming sighed and slowly walked over to Snow, resting his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down in a form of comfort, "What can I do to ease your mind?" He asked, at this point willing to do anything to ease the mind of his true love._

 _This was her chance. Snow knew that if she was going to ask him to let her do what she was wanting that know was the time to ask. "Let me talk to him." She stated firmly, looking her husband right in the eyes._

 _"Him?" Charming repeated her last word, confused about who she was talking about until it hit him. Charming's eyes widened, "You don't mean…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to say that evil man's name a loud._

 _Snow nodded her head firmly, "I do."_

 _Charming started pacing again. "No, no, no. It's too dangerous." He stated firmly, that man was too dangerous to be around, even if he was locked away. Charming did not want his wife, the woman he had been through so much to be with, to be near him. Especially now that she was carrying their child._

 _But of course Snow stood her ground, "He sees the future." She stated._

 _Charming scoffed and shook his head, his hands resting on his hips as he looked at his queen, "There's a reason he's locked up." He replied._

 _Snow shook her head and looked back at the bassinet for a second and then back to her king, "Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it?" She asked seriously, her eyes pleading her husband to look at the situation through her eyes, and understand that they needed his help. "Because he can." Snow stated firmly as she walked back over to her love and took both of his hands in hers._

 _The king and queen were both silent, Charming stood there looking down at Snow, his mind now truly thinking about what she had just said. Could he truly protect the two people in the world he loved and cared for the most? What if Snow was right and Regina's threat wasn't just empty words like he thought, how was he going to protect them?_

 _Charming looked at the small bassinet and walked over to it, he reached up and ran his fingers over the small crystal horses that decorated the mobile that hung above the small bed that would soon hold their child. He sighed and turned back to his wife, "Alright. For our child." He said firmly as the two of them turned and looked back down at the empty bassinet._

* * *

 _He was resting on one of the top beams above his confining cell, he hated being in there but he still laughed knowing that soon he would be free, and that the beginning stages of his plan were about to unfold._

 _He was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of the guard calling his name, "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin!" The deep bellowed and echoed throughout the dungeon, "I have a question for you."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin cackled and started to climb down to his cell, "No, you don't." He called back to the guard as he made his way down to the bottom of his cage, "They do. Snow White and Prince Charming…" He said with a spin tingling laugh lacing his words as he pointed to the cloaked pair standing beside the guard. "You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes." He smiled widely at them as the king and queen stepped forward and removed the hoods from their heads, "That's much better."_

 _Charming then stepped forward and spoke, "We've come to ask you about the…" But Rumpelstiltskin waved his words away and shouted that he already knew why they were here. The Queen's threat._

 _"Tell us what you know." Snow demanded as she stepped towards the cell of the Dark One._

 _The Dark One just giggled, "Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind." He stated and then smirked before he continued, "But… It's going to cost you something in return." He stepped closer to the cell gate and slowly wrapped his snake like fingers around the bars._

 _Charming glared coldly at the snake of a man, "No! He's just a waste of time." He exclaimed angrily, not taking his eyes off a Rumpel as he moved to grab Snow's hand._

 _But Snow moved closer to the cell and out of Charming's reach, "What do you want?"_

 _Rumpel smirked and pretended to think for a couple of seconds, "Oh…" He then snapped his fingers, "The names of your unborn twins? And on the day that the curse is enacted I would like to be freed from this cell. You know, stretch my legs before the end comes."_

 _Snow and Charming turned to each other before Charming shook his head, "Absolutely not!" He exclaimed as he took a step forward._

 _Snow on the other hand just stood there in shock for a couple of moments. Twins? There was no way that she was having twins. She looked back at Rumpel and was about to tell him that he was wrong but she suddenly remembered why they were even there. "Deal! What do you know?"_

 _Charming's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe that his wife just made a deal with The Dark One without a second of hesitation. He was about to speak when Rumpelstiltskin began to talk._

 _"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."_

 _Snow White took a second to process what the dark man had just told them before she spoke up again, "What can we do?" She asked, once again taking a step closer to the cage._

 _Rumpel giggle and shook his head, "We can't do anything."_

 _"Who can?" She asked taking another step closer and placed a hand on one of the cell bars._

 _"The first born of the two little things, growing inside your belly." He explained as he reached a hand out of his cell to touch the queen's swollen stomach, only to quickly retract it when the king swung his sword at his hand, warning the Dark One that if he tried that again he would take off his hand._

 _Rumpel just laughed more and shook his right index finger back and forth, "Tsk tsk." He then pointed it back to Snow's stomach, "The first born infant is our only hope._ _Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on her twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin." He exclaimed at the end and began to laugh loudly like a man that had lost his mind._

 _Charming looked back to Snow and grabbed her hand, "We heard enough." He stated firmly, having had enough of the words of nonsense coming from the Dark One. He then gently started to pull Snow White towards the exit, "We're leaving." But before they could reach the outside Rumpelstiltskin started to scream and shout about the deal he had made with them._

 _"We had a deal! I need their names! I want their names!" He shrieked and cried as he bounded around wildly in his prison, pulling and kicking at the bars._

 _Charming turned back to Rumpel and glared, "Her? Their? There's only one. And it's a boy." He said firmly and began to turn away._

 _"Missy… Missy…" The Dark One called out to Snow White, "You know I'm right. Tell me, what are their names?" He asked more softly than before but still had a devious smile across his features._

 _Snow took in a deep breath and turned back around to face Rumpelstiltskin, "Emma." She stated calmly, "You are wrong about there being twins. There is only one, and her name is Emma." And with that the Charmings left the dungeon and Rumpel alone with his thoughts._

 _"Emma…" He said quietly with a smirk, "What a pretty name. She will no doubt be the one to save us all dearie." The Dark One then began to climb up to the top beams of his cell once again, "But she is not the one I will be interested in. Oh no. I have much more in store for the second princess." He began to chuckle and laugh as his plan began to unfold._

* * *

 _It had been two weeks since her and Charming's visit with The Dark One and a week since the enchanted tree was brought and was being fashioned into a wardrobe. Snow White still did not like the plan, she did not want to leave Charming and her kingdom alone when Regina's curse began._

 _"I don't want to do this." She said to her husband as they sat together in their chamber. She stood up and started to pace in front of him._

 _This would be the tenth time they would be having this conversation. Charming thought that after their visit with Rumpelstiltskin Snow would be able to relax, but of course that only brought on more worry over how to now protect their baby, the baby that was also supposed to be their savior._

 _Once they discovered the enchanted tree and its power Charming thought for sure that Snow would be at ease, but once again he was wrong. Now she was worried about leaving, and would panic about what the Evil Queen's curse would bring._

 _Charming sighed as he watched his wife pace in front of him, "It has to be you." He said calmly as he stood up._

 _Snow just shook her head, "I'm not leaving you."_

 _Charming ran a hand through his hair before walking over to Snow and wrapped his arms around her, "It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." He explained softly as he cupped her cheek._

 _Snow's eyes began to water and soon tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks, "He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." She choked out trying to stop herself from crying but failing._

 _Charming moved his hand from her cheek to gently cup her chin and lift it up so she was looking right into his eyes. He gave her a smile and rested his forehead against hers, "What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me as I did you."_

 _Snow then wrapped her arms around Charming's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Charming kissed her back with the same amount of love and passion that she was giving him, when suddenly she pulled away. He looked at her with worry when he saw the pained expression on her face._

 _"What is it?" As he took hold of her arms as she looked like she was about to fall._

 _It was silent for a moment and then Snow looked up at her husband with wide and worried eyes, "It's the baby… She's coming!"_

* * *

 _Snow White looked down at the tiny baby girl in her eyes as she began to cry, "You have to take her." She said softly to her husband, "Take the baby to the wardrobe." She held her arms out to Charming and motioned for him to take Emma._

 _Charming took Emma but stared back and forth between Snow and Emma with wide eyes, "Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed as he held his newborn daughter close to his chest._

 _Snow shook her head as more tears started to form in her eyes, "No, it's the only way. You have to save her." She exclaimed back at him through her sobs._

 _Charming quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." He stated firmly and sat back down beside her. She couldn't possibly mean it, sending their only daughter away some strange world. Alone._

 _Snow White nodded, "No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us." She said and looked down at her sweet baby girl and gently ran her hand over her soft cheek, "We have to give her her best chance." She then kissed Emma's forehead and then kissed Charming._

 _"Goodbye Emma…" She said softly as she began to sob openly._

 _"What's the matter dearie?"_

 _The voice made Snow jump and gasp when she looked up and saw none other than Rumpelstiltskin sitting at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed angrily as she looked around for some kind of weapon._

 _Rumpel just chuckled and shook his head, "I originally came here to see dear Emma, but seeing as already made her exit I have decided to wait for the arrival of your second daughter." He answered with a smirk._

 _Snow glared at him, "I told you there is no…" She froze when she felt a sharp pain shot through her… Just like it was with Emma. "Twin…" She said the word with shock and wide eyes. "I'm having another baby."_

 _She turned to face Rumpel but suddenly the door flew open and in came Charming. His arms empty of the baby Emma as he slammed the door shut and locked it tight. "Emma is safe." He said as he turned around, but the look of relief that was on his face quickly disappeared when he saw the Dark One sitting at the foot of his and Snow's bed._

 _Charming sprang into action and raised his sword at Rumpel, "What the hell are you doing here!?" He exclaimed angrily, "Get away from her!"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin laughed and disappeared from the foot of the bed and reappeared behind the young king, "As I told the queen I am just here to see the birth of the young princess."_

 _Charming whirled around and faced the small man, "I hate to break it to you but Emma is already gone." He stated with a smirk._

 _Rumpelstiltskin laughed loudly and shook his head, "Oh no dearie… I have no interest in Emma anymore, her path is already set for her." He then looked over at Snow White with an eerily smile, "I'm talking about the young princess your lovely wife is about to give birth to."_

 _Charming's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Snow and when he saw the pained look on her face he knew that it was the truth. Snow was having another baby. He quickly rushed to her side, his mind spinning not knowing what to do or even what to say._

 _He looked outside at the ominous dark clouds approaching and then turned back to Snow who was now screaming in pain as their second child began to make its way into the world._

* * *

 _Snow White once again held a baby girl in her arms. This time it wasn't Emma, but instead it was Emma's younger twin sister, Mia. She smiled sadly down at the baby and pressed her forehead softly against Mia's, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Mia like we did with Emma… But I promise that no matter what that your father and I will find you and we will be together." She said softly to the tiny baby before she passed her to her father._

 _Charming took the baby into his arms, she was a lot smaller than Emma was, and she almost looked like a porcelain doll and that if he held her the wrong way she would break. "Hey there princess…" He greeted her softly as he ran a finger over her one of her tiny hands and smiled when Mia grasped it. "Don't worry your mother is right, we will find you no matter what and we will be together."_

 _The moment was suddenly broken by the sound of a loud laugh, the couple turned and saw that Rumpelstiltskin was still there, a devious smile still on his face. "Well dearies that is all sweet and lovely, but how will you plan on finding her when Regina is on her way right now to kill the child that is said to break her curse." He then moved over towards the baby in Charming's arms and pat her on the head, "It'll be very hard to find someone that's well… Dead." He cackled and threw his head back and then in the blink of an eye he vanished._

 _Snow and Charming looked at each other and then at baby Mia then back at each other, as if having a silent conversation, before Charming looked out the window at the dark ominous clouds approaching quickly. He gave Mia one last kiss on her forehead before passing the tiny baby girl to her mother, "Remember I will always find you." He said and then looked up at Snow, "Both of you. And Emma will find us." He locked eyes with Snow and then pulled her into a deep kiss and too soon pulled away. He then grabbed his sword and made his way to the door._

 _"Charming what are you doing?!" Snow called out, but deep down she already knew the answer. "Please! Don't leave. Stay with me… With us!"_

 _Charming just shook his head, "Emma will find us Snow, and when she does I will find you and Mia. Remember that." He said and then turned back and looked at his wife and daughter one last time, "And besides what's twenty eight years when you have eternal love?" He gave her one last smile before he quickly opened the door and left the room, locking it behind him._

 _Snow sobbed and called out his name until a tiny cry grabbed her attention. She looked down at Mia and gave her a sad smile, "I would give you and your sister the world if I could. But now all I can do is give you your best chance, and right now your happy ending isn't with me…" She said softly as she pulled the baby close to her and then pulled away._

 _She slowly stood up and made her way over to her wardrobe, she opened the door and started to pull dresses and other clothes onto the bottom of the wooden chest and made a makeshift bed out of them. She gently set Mia inside and gave her one last kiss on her forehead, "I am going to go find your father, and when I do we will find you. I promise once we do we will never let you go. I love you, my beautiful Mia." Snow stood up and gently shut the doors to the wardrobe, tears streaming down her face knowing that this maybe the last time she ever saw Mia._

 _Snow then took in a deep and made her way towards the door to find her husband._

 _Once the door shut Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the room and walked over to the wardrobe that held the tiny princess. "Hello there little Mia." He greeted the now sleeping baby as he bent down and picked her up, "I have big plans for you little dearie." He gave Mia his signature smile and then vanished leaving the room empty._

* * *

 _Snow made her way as quickly as she could threw the palace halls, until finally she arrived in what should have been Emma's room. She screamed out when she saw Charming lying on the floor covered in blood._

 _"No, no! No! No! No!" She exclaimed as she rushed over and collapsed on top of her Prince Charming, "Please…" She begged softly and then quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, she pulled back and waited but nothing happened. She choked out a sob as she tried again making sure to pour all of the feelings she felt towards him into the kiss, when she pulled away she waited but then cried loudly when she realized that he wasn't waking up, "Please come back to me."_

 _She didn't know how long she had been laying on top of him crying, but suddenly she heard a laugh that was enough to make her cringe. It was Regina._

 _"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." Regina stated as she all but strutted into the room, a smirk on her face as she saw the person she hated more than anyone cry over the loss of her prince._

 _Snow White looked up at the woman she once admired and glared at her, "Why did you do this?" She exclaimed anger and sadness filling her voice._

 _Regina rolled her eyes at Snow's question, as if she thought it were completely obvious, Regina of course answered it none the less, "Because this is my happy ending." She answered and then looked around the room, "The child? Where is it?" She called to the guards that were outside the room._

 _The guards entered and began to explain to the Evil Queen what had happened earlier, "It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."_

 _Regina glared at the guards and sent them away to once again search for the so called Savior. She then turned to Snow White who was now smiling in the direction of the wardrobe, "Where is she?" She growled out._

 _Snow let out a happy laugh, "She got away…" She said to herself but Regina heard her. Snow then turned and faced Regina, a smirk of her own across her face, "You're going to lose. I know that now." Her smirk then turned into a smile as she looked down at her true love, "Good will always win."_

 _Regina chuckled and smirked at her step daughter, "We'll see about that." She stated and then started to laugh as the sound of glass shattering and wood cracking began to echo through the halls until finally the windows in Emma's room shattered._

 _Snow White kept a tight grip onto Charming but looked as the room around them began to fall apart and disappear, and when she looked up she gasped when she saw a giant twister forming above them, slowly pulling them into it. "Where are we going?" She called out to Regina._

 _Regina just continued to laugh as she took in the panic and madness around her, "Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible." She looked down at Snow one last time, "A place where the only happy ending will be mine."_

 _And with that Snow's vision went black._

* * *

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked as she opened the rarely used guest check in log. They had rarely had visitors in their small town of Storybrooke, so when she heard about the mayor's adopted son find his birth mother Granny was hoping that the woman would come looking for a place to stay. Lucky for her her prayers and hopes had been answered when a blonde woman that seemed to be in her twenties walked in asking for a room.

The blonde woman in question gave her a polite smile before she answered, "Swan. Emma Swan."

The pair jumped slightly when they heard a soft chuckle coming from behind them, Emma turned and saw an older man standing there. "Emma. What a lovely name." He said with a smile before he turned around, "Don't you think so as well Mia?"

As if out of thin air a girl appeared, she was a sweet looking girl that looked to be around Henry's age but height wise she was very tiny, barely reaching the same height as the older man's stomach. She had long sandy blonde hair with bright blue/green eyes, and was wearing a bright yellow dress with a blue jean button up jacket, and a pair of white converse.

The girl looked up at Emma and smiled brightly, "That is a very nice name."

Emma smiled politely at the two of them, "Uhh… Thanks." She then turned back to Granny, who was now looking for something in of one of the desk drawers.

"Your Henry's other mom right?" Mia asked as she pulled at Emma's sleeve.

Emma looked down at the small child that stood beside her, she was slightly surprised that the girl knew Henry was adopted, "Uhh yeah kid... I guess I am. How do you know Henry?"

"He's goes to school with me! He's in Ms. Blanchard's class with me!" She smiled as if she was proud to be in the same class as Henry, "He told me the other day that he found his other mom, I thought he was lying but I guess he was telling the truth." She then explained with a shrug.

Before Emma could reply though Granny jumped in and cut the conversation short.

"It's all here." Granny said coldly as she passed the large roll of bills over to the man.

The man took the money and placed it in one of his coat pockets, "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He then turned back to Emma and gave her an eerie smile, "You enjoy your stay…Emma." He said with a nod of his head and then made his way towards the door, "Come along Mia, it is time to get you home."

The little girl smiled at the man and nodded, "Okay daddy!" She said and started to follow him out the door, "Good night Ms. Granny! Good night Ms. Ruby! Good night Ms. Swan!" She called and then quickly followed her father out the door.

Once the door was closed Emma turned back to Granny, "Who are those two?" She asked.

The young woman Ruby was the one that answered Emma's question, "Mr. Gold. He owns this place. And the little girl is his adopted daughter Mia. She's so sweet it's hard to believe that man has been raising her."

Emma nodded, "So Mr. Gold owns the inn?"

Granny sighed and shook her head, "No, the town." She replied in an annoyed tone, though the annoyance was not directed towards the blonde woman of course but instead towards Mr. Gold. "So," She said changing the subject, "how long will you be with us?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Outside the Inn Mr. Gold and his daughter Mia were having a conversation of their own.

"Da do you think that Madame Mayor is sad now?" The little girl asked as she followed him down the street towards the family shop.

Mr. Gold looked at his daughter, "Now why would the Mayor be sad?"

Mia shrugged slightly, "Because Henry keeps calling her an evil queen for some reason, and then he told me that his real mom is going to save him and the rest of Storybrooke from the Mayor." She explained as they continued to walk, "I think that if someone I loved called me evil and all that stuff I would be sad... So now I'm wondering if Madame Mayor is going to be sad now."

Mr. Gold nodded as he listened to Mia talk, and it was no doubt in his mind that if you knew the whole story that you would be able to tell who Mia's actual parents were. When Mia finished talking he looked back in the direction of the Inn where the unknown Savior Emma Swan was now staying at and then turned back to Mia. "I do not think she will be sad lovey, I think she will just start to show here true colors." He replied saying that last part mostly to himself, but Mia heard him.

"What do you mean by her true colors, Da?" She asked tilting her head.

Mr. Gold merely chuckled and shook his head, "We will just have to wait and see lovey."

Mia stared at her father for a couple of moments and then simply nodded her head as they made the rest of their way home in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Okay so there was chapter one of my Once Upon a Time story! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read it as I continue to write it!**

 **I know you guys probably have a lot of questions about Mia and the rest of the plot and I would be happy to answer them but know that most of the questions will be answered throughout the story so keep reading! ;)**

 **Since this is a new story I'm going to ask that you guys please please please show it some love and click on that Follow/Favorite button and also leave a comment if you can! I love hearing from all my readers! :)**

 **Well that's all for now, so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	2. I'll Be Good

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **Well I want to thank you guys for all of the support I have gotten just from the first chapter! I have gotten some really good feed back so far and I hope you all will continue to support me as this story continues.**

 **Another thing I have gotten some questions, the main one is how Mia is the twin of Emma and she is only 10 and since she was under the curse shouldn't she still be a baby. It's a very good question and my answer to it is magic, that is the simplest way I can answer that question right now. I will go more into depth with the full answer as the story goes on and the curse is broken, but for now just know that it is a form of magic.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now! So please enjoy chapter 2 of "The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold"**

* * *

The next morning Mia woke up to a sound she had never heard, the sound of a bell chiming. Of course she had heard a bell chime before, the school bell, the doorbell to her Da's shop, and even the old grandfather clock that was also in the old pawn shop; but this chime was different because somehow it actually woke her up which was usually an impossible task for anyone.

Mia looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only 6:45 am, it was still early and she knew that she could have easily gone back to sleep but since she was already awake she deiced to just go ahead and get ready for school.

This morning she picked out a long sleeved white button up shirt, a red skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of tan leather sandals. She rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to her elbows, and then brushed the knots of her messy bedhead, once she finished she looked at herself in her full length mirror and nodded, "Ready."

It wasn't much compared to the other girls that went to her school, but it was the best she could do, sure her Da had the money to buy her all the clothes and cute outfits she wanted, but she never really knew what to pick out. Since her mother had died when she was born it had just been her and he Da, so she never really had a mom to teach her all the thing that most girls her age knew how to do, like braid their hair, paint their nails, or even pick out a cute outfit for school. It did make her sad at times but she just brushed it off telling herself that it could always be worse.

Mia she hopped down the stairs of her and her Da's rather large two story home, then made her way to the kitchen. Her father was already sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand the morning newspaper in the other, and a bowl of cereal set up in front of the seat beside him for her.

"Good morning Da!" She greeted her father with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as she sat down at the table beside him and began to eat her cereal.

Mr. Gold smiled at the small girl and nodded, "Good morning lovey." He took a sip of his coffee and set the paper down on the table, "Did you sleep well? You're not usually up this early." He asked as he turned to face Mia. It was true though, Mia was in no way, shape, or form a morning person; so much so that he usually had to drag her out of bed most mornings.

Mia nodded, "Yeah I slept well, but it was weird I woke up to the sound of a bell." She explained as she took a bite of cereal, "Did you get Mr. Marco to fix our old clock Da?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Mia, it's not lady like." He said in a slightly scolding manner and then he shook his head, "To answer your question, no I haven't gotten around to getting that old thing repaired." He took a sip of his coffee and then looked down at his newspaper, "But the sound you heard was from the bell tower in the town square. Seems like that Madame Mayor finally got the right person to come and fix it." He explained with a smirk on his face.

Mia smiled and started to eat her breakfast more quickly, "Can we drive by and see it on our way to school this morning Da!?" She asked excitedly, she had never seen the old clock actually working, her Da told her that it had never worked even before she was born; so the thought that someone had actually got it to work excited her.

Mr. Gold chuckled and nodded, "Yes lovey, but if that's the case then we are going to have to leave now." He stood up and walked over to the sink where he set his empty coffee mug, "Are you ready to leave?"

The girl nodded as she stood up, picked up her bowl and took it to the sink, "Yes sir. I just need to grab my backpack." She then ran back upstairs and grabbed her backpack and then ran back down the steps to catch up with her father who was already waiting for her outside, standing by the left back seat door of his black Cadillac.

Mia approached the car and her smile grew when he opened the door for her, "Your carriage my princess." He joked as he smiled back at her.

She gave him a curtsy and giggled, "Why thank you Mr. Knight." She replied and then climbed into the car. Mr. Gold shut the door once she was in and then walked over to the driver's side and climbed in, he then started the car and started the drive to the school. "Oh Da I just remembered that Ms. Blanchard invited me to go help her at the hospital after school today!" She said excitedly, "She said that she goes up there a lot and visits people and helps the nurses. Could I go? Pretty pretty please!" She laced her fingers together and put on her best puppy face.

Gold sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry lovey, but I'm going to be out collecting rent this afternoon so I need you to mind the shop while I'm gone." He said as he looked in his rear view mirror at her. While this was true, he would be lying if he said that this was the only reason he wasn't letting her go. This wasn't the first time the young teacher had extended an offer to spend time with Mia outside of school, and each time he said no. He didn't want Mia spending more time than necessary with her birth mother, the main reason because if they got too close when the curse breaks he would lose his very valuable bargaining chip; also he was a very selfish and cowardly man he had lost his first wife Milah, his son Baelfire, and his love Belle so he was now determined not to lose his daughter.

* * *

 ** _~~10 years ago. Storybrooke~~_**

 _It had been 3 months since Mr. Gold had found a child for Regina, and things in the small cursed town seemed to keep moving at the same unchanging pace as it always has the only difference being the presence of the Mayor's new baby son Henry._

 _This of course didn't seem to effect anyone besides Regina, and of course Mr. Gold. He knew who the child's birth mother was, he knew that soon either the boy or the mother would start looking for the other, and either way it would lead young Ms. Emma right to Storybrooke, once that happened it would be like he told the Charmings in the Enchanted Forest, 'The final battle will begin'. And more importantly he would be closer to reuniting with his son Baelfire._

 _Of course though he would need help finding him and securing his own safety, that's where his most valuable and precious chess piece came into play. In one of the back of his large house was a small room with only one thing in it. A snow white bassinet which inside rested the newborn daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and also the twin sister or the Savior Emma, Mia._

 _When he took the young babe from the palace that night he knew that the child would remain a newborn until the day the curse was broken, when that happened the Charmings would go searching for her and would undoubtedly come to him. He would return the baby princess to them… for a price of course. That price would be his safety and assistance finding his son. So until that day Mr. Gold kept Princess Mia locked away in the back room, he of course kept her fed, clean, and cared for, but she never left that room._

 _A perfect and simple plan… Well at least it was._

 _Three months after Henry had arrived in Storybrooke Mr. Gold sat in his office going over some paper work when he heard a sound that he had never heard in his house. He looked up from his desk and looked towards the doorway, the sound continued._

 _It sounded like a soft mummer or a whisper, the first thing he thought was that someone was in his house, so he pulled he hand gun out from the top drawer of his desk and quietly left his office. He followed the sound until he reached the room where he kept Mia, he began to panic at that point how would he explain a newborn baby in his house?!_

 _Gold quickly opened the door, his eyes darting around the room searching for any sign of an intruder. But the room was untouched, but the sound continued. He then realized where the sound was coming from, the bassinet. He moved as fast as he could over to the white baby bed, what he saw made him drop the gun and his eyes go wide._

 _In the bassinet was Mia but instead of a sleeping newborn, she was laying on her stomach holding her head up on her own, and looking up at him with a smile. She was making sounds, rolling around, and smiling! Newborns did not do that, he knew that from Bae. Babies didn't start doing these things until they were two or three months old._

 _She was aging._

 _After he realized this Gold knew that he had to come up with a new plan, so he decided that the best plan would be to adopt the baby but hopefully not change any other part of his plan. The girl was still just a chess piece, a bargaining chip he was going to use to get to his real child._

 ** _~~5 years ago. Storybrooke~~_**

 _"Da! Da! Look at what I made!" 5 year old Mia raced into her father's pawn shop after school one day, holding up a picture she had drawn in class that day of herself and her father._

 _Mr. Gold walked out from behind the front counter and met his daughter half way, he then looked down at the picture and smiled, "Why it's beautiful lovey." He praised as he took the drawing from her, "And you said you did this all by yourself?"_

 _Mia smiled and did a quick twirl, "Of course Da!" She giggled, "Will you hang it up in your shop Da?! Please! Pretty please!" She asked lacing her fingers together and put on her best pouty face._

 _Gold chuckled and nodded, "Why yes I think I will." He then smiled as the girl started to excitedly talk about the different places they could hang it up at. Mr. Gold had not planned on having this kind of relationship with the young princess, but as she grew he found himself starting to care for the girl. She reminded him of his son Baelfire when he was young, and also of his beautiful Belle because she looked for the good in everyone she met and helped him see the beauty of the world._

 _Because of this he decided to give her an official middle name, making her full name Mia Belle Gold. The little girl that stole his heart._

* * *

 _ **~~Present Day. Storybrooke~~**_

Mia groaned and fell back in her seat, "Da you never let me do anything besides go to school, work in the shop, and go home!" She complained and crossed her arms, "I want to spend time with other people, go out and have fun…"

Gold scoffed slightly, "And you think being around sick people is fun?" He then looked back at her again through the rear view mirror, "What about Henry? You are friends with him aren't you, so spend time with him."

Mia gave him a soft glare and shook her head, "It would be more fun than sitting in that old shop." She argued, "Da I want to hang out with another girl! I want to spend time with Ms. Blanchard! So please can I go with her after school?"

"NO! Mia Belle Gold I told you no once and now twice." He yelled at her as he stopped at a stop sign, "Do not make me tell you again or else you are going to wish I even let you hang out with Henry or even go to the shop!" He turned and gave her cold and serious look before continuing down the road.

It was silent after that for a couple of moments and then Mia glared at her father and unbuckled her seat belt, "You're not the boss of me!" She exclaimed angrily, "You're not even my real dad!" She then threw open the car door, while Gold was still driving, and jumped out. She face planted on the hard gravel road, skinning her knees, arms and nose, but she quickly got up and started to run down the road, away from her father and the town.

"Mia!" He called out after her and quickly tried to follow her in his car but soon lost her when she started to cut through alley ways and even backyards. She was gone.

* * *

Mia kept running until she reached the pier, but even then she only stopped to catch her breath before she quickly made her way towards the old lighthouse, or as she called her Tower.

Storybrooke had two lighthouses, one at each end of the pier, the one she called her tower was the oldest one and was no longer used because of its age. Mia claimed it as her secret hideout when Henry bragged to her about his and that she wasn't allowed at it, she wanted her own hideout so she went out exploring and found out the old lighthouse was abandoned. She cleaned it up a bit, mainly on the top floor and bedroom, and then dubbed it as her Tower. Mia would hide out in it when she wanted to be alone and think, or if her and her Da got into a fight like they had just did. She would run to her Tower and hide out there until she was ready to go home.

Mia tossed her backpack through the window on the bottom floor she kept open since the door didn't open and then climbed through after it. She then climbed the stairs until she reached the only bedroom in the light house and let herself fall onto the bed. Her mind going back to the fight she had just had with her father.

Mia had known she was adopted for a couple of years now, her father didn't want her to know but one day Henry talking about how he was adopted and how he wanted to find his real mother, he then asked Mia if she knew anything about her birth parents… And from there she put the pieces together.

She didn't care that she was adopted though, she loved her Da no matter what so she had never said something like that to him before… She felt bad about it, but she was so angry with him, he never let her do anything. She never got to spend time with anyone besides Henry and even then he was strict about the amount of time she was around him.

It was like she was a little bird that was kept locked away in a big cage, she had room to fly and a loving owner… But no freedom.

* * *

Mr. Gold quickly drove to the school, hoping that Mia would be there. He got out of his car and his eyes scanned the school ground but he didn't see any sign of his daughter.

This was not good, who knows where she could have gotten to. And the way she looked at him, like he was some kind of evil villain… Like he was the Dark One… He never realized how much seeing her look at him with an expression of hurt, anger, and even fear would hurt him as much as it did. The only other times he had ever felt this way was when Bae had left or when he had found out about Belle's death. The feeling wasn't new to him but it wasn't a welcomed feeling.

"Good morning Mr. Gold!"

Gold was snapped back to reality when he was greeted by Mia's teacher Ms. Blanchard, "Yes. Hello Ms. Blanchard, have you seen my daughter this morning?" He asked, adding emphasis on the word 'my'.

The young teacher shook her head, "No I haven't seen her yet." She then gave him a worried look, "Has she gone missing? Have you called Sheriff Graham? Asked around town?" She asked panic inside of her building. She couldn't exactly explain what but she had always felt a connection between herself and the young Mia Gold, which led her to become protective and extra attentive to her. And soon enough though she didn't mean for it to happen Mary Margaret had form a motherly bond with Mia.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "We just had a bit of a disagreement this morning and she left to school on her own." He lied calmly but his grip tightened on his cane, "I was just checking to see if she had made it safely. Unfortunately this whole incident has me running late to open my shop, so I am needing to get there to open up. If you would just give me a call once she arrives so I know that she made it here safe I would appreciate it." He asked and when she agreed he turned to leave so he could secretly continue to look for Mia.

"Mr. Gold, I was wanting to know if Mia asked you about her coming and helping me up at the hospital after school today." She asked stopping him in his tracks not realizing that this was the very issue that caused the disagreement, "I invited her yesterday, I thought it would be a nice chance for her to get out of the house, spend some time with other people." She explained slightly nervous, "If you want after we are done I can take to eat dinner at Granny's before I take her home."

Gold still had his back to the teacher, he glared down at his feet before he took in a deep breath and turned to face her, "Yes Mia did mention this but I told her no." He answered calmly but you could still hear the tension in his voice, "I will be collecting rent this afternoon and won't be done until late this evening so I will need Mia to mind the shop." He then gave her a polite smile, "So thank you for the offer but we are going to have to decline." With that he turned to leave but was once again stopped by Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry Mr. Gold. As you know Mia is a very sweet and friendly girl, but I noticed that all she seems to do is come to school and then go straight home." She explained in a concerned tone, "She keeps to herself during class, only ever talking to Henry… Which is great because he is a great kid but I'm worried that she is lonely. Girls her age should be active and having fun, and like I said I don't mean to pry but I feel like if she got the chance to do something outside of school that it would help."

Mr. Gold's face became serious as the woman spoke, "Are you telling me how to raise my daughter Ms. Blanchard?" He asked coldly as the memories of the argument he had with Mia earlier that morning began to play in his head like a movie.

Mary Margaret shook her head quickly, "No sir, not at all." She replied nervously before she continued, "I just don't want to see that sweet little girl become cold and numb to the world around her, because that's what is going to happen if you keep her locked up like a bird in a cage." She stated seriously as a wave of courage and protectiveness washed over her.

Mr. Gold glared at her, "Thank you Ms. Blanchard, but I think I know what is best for my own daughter. She is not a bird in a cage, she has everything she could possibly want. She is a happy carefree young girl." He said and then began to walk away, "When you have a child of your own you will understand." He added and then smirked to himself at the irony of the situation.

Mary Margaret stood there glaring in the direction that Mr. Gold had walked in and then shook her head, Mr. Gold was right about one thing she did not have kids of her own. But he was wrong about Mia she knew that for a fact, Mia may seem like a carefree little girl but Mary Margaret knew better. The little girl had so much potential to shine brighter than anyone else in the world, she just needed the chance, but with the way Mr. Gold kept her on a tight leash that young girl would remain the little caged bird.

Her feelings on the matter were strong that she it led her to also feel like something was wrong, like that Mia was supposed to be her daughter, not Mr. Gold's. This of course would make her feel horrible and guilty for even thinking such things, Mr. Gold loved that girl she knew it and she should just be happy that Mia was growing up with a father who loved her so much. But still deep down in her heart she still felt like Mia Belle Gold was connected to her in some way.

* * *

Class was about to start and Mary Margaret still had not seen Mia at all, she was starting to worry so before class started she got out her phone and called Mr. Gold. "Hello Mr. Gold this is Ms. Blanchard. I wanted you to know that Mia still hasn't arrived at school."

The line was silent for a couple of seconds before she heard Mr. Gold reply, _"Oh yes, I'm very sorry Ms. Blanchard but Mia ended up hiding in the backyard. After I left she came back into the house and then hid in her room, I found her when I went back home to get ready for work."_

Mary Margaret stood there for a couple of moments processing what she had been told and then remembering what Mr. Gold had said to her that morning, "Well I'm glad you found her, but I thought you were going straight to work from the school. That's why you couldn't wait."

 _"Well like everyone I'm not perfect and I forgot something at home, so I had to backtrack to go get it. Lucky I did or else I wouldn't have found Mia."_ He answered a little too quickly for Mary Margaret's liking.

"Well like I said I am glad you found her. When should I expect her to be in class?" She asked, though she had a feeling that Mr. Gold was lying through his teeth about finding her.

 _"Oh she won't be in class today."_ He replied and Mary Margaret scoffed quietly now knowing he was lying. _"Yes that disagreement we had really took a toll on the poor girl, so I decided to let her spend the day at home resting."_

"Mr. Gold I don't think that's the best idea, she should come to school. It will help take her mind off of everything, and she won't have to worry about catching up on what she missed." Mary Margaret said hoping that he would either continue to lie so she could call him out on it or just flat out tell her that Mia was still missing.

 _"That you for your concern Ms. Blanchard, but once again I know what's best for my daughter."_ And with that the line went dead.

Mary Margaret stared at her phone for a couple of moments before she started to glare at it. She knew that Mia was missing, why Mr. Gold refused to admit it was the real question. But that question could be answered later, first thing was finding Mia and she knew just the person to help her. She only prayed that Mia would be okay until she could get a hold of that person.

* * *

Emma stood in the sheriff station getting her mug shot taken, the Mayor had set her up. She should had known something was up when Dr. Hopper had let her take those files on Henry, but nope she stupidly fell right into Regina's trap. "You know the shrink is lying, right?" She stated bluntly to Graham who was taking said mug shot.

"To the right, please." He said as he set the camera up for another picture and then looked up at Emma, "Why would he lie?"

Emma rolled her eyes as if the answer should have been simple enough, "The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this…town." She said gesturing towards the window.

Graham sighed slightly, "To the left." He said as he got the camera ready once again, "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job." That was a lie, he knew that Regina had set up the blonde woman but there was no way he was going to say that aloud.

Emma gave the Sheriff a questioning look, "How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything." He replied as he snapped another photo.

"Including the police force?" She asked with a serious look. He opened his mouth to answer but at that moment Henry ran into the building, Mary Margaret Blanchard trailing behind him.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Graham stared at the boy in shock for a couple of moments before he spoke up, "Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" He asked as he watched the boy hug Emma Swan.

Henry didn't answer though instead Mary Margaret did, "His mother told him what happened." She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Of course she did." She said and then looked down at Henry, "Henry, I don't know what she said…" She started to say but the boy cut her off.

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed as his smile grew, and before Emma could question him he continued, "I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra." He said in a matter of fact tone, and then gave her a wink.

Graham looked between the two, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." He said and then looked over at Mary Margaret who simply smiled and shrugged.

Henry waved the sheriff confusion, "It's need to know, Sheriff." He said and then looked up at the man, "And all you need to know is that Miss. Blanchard's going to bail her out." He gestured over to his teacher who gave them an awkward smile and wave.

Emma looked at the woman shocked, "You are? Why?"

Mary Margaret looked at her for a couple of seconds before she began to dig in her purse for her wallet, "I, uh, trust you." She stated as she pulled out her wallet, "And also I need your help." She said seriously.

Emma nodded and then turned to Graham, "Well, if you can uncuff me, it appears I have some things to do."

* * *

Emma sat with Mary Margaret at Granny's after they had dropped Henry off at home, and Mary Margaret explained the situation to Emma, "Now are you sure she is missing? What if she really is at home resting?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No, I know Mia. If she got into a fight with her father and didn't want to be around him she would go anywhere that he wasn't." She said firmly, "And also I asked around and everyone said that Gold's shop has been closed all day, and that they have seen him in his car all over town." She explained hoping to get Emma to help her.

Emma nodded and looked at the teacher impressed, "Wow Mary Margaret… You really did your research on this." She took a sip of her drink, "Any reason why?"

Mary Margaret sighed and shook her head, "Well I would do this for any of my students of course, but…" She trailed off as she ran her finger around the edge of her glass.

"But what?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at the ebony haired woman.

The woman sighed and looked up at Emma, "It's going to sound strange…"

Emma chuckled, "Like I told you this morning I'm getting used to strange so lay it on me." She smiled encouraging Mary Margaret to continue.

Mary Margaret laughed softly and nodded, "It's strange but for some reason I feel connected to Mia. Not it the teacher/student way, but in a deeper and more… I don't know how to best explain it. I just feel like we have this special connection." She then shook her head and laughed nervously, "Like I said strange."

Emma sat there for a second processing what she had just been told, when she went to speak she was cut off by another voice.

"It's not strange Ms. Blanchard." It was Henry! He had been sitting in the booth behind them the whole time, and now he scooted out of the booth he was sitting in and moved to sit next to Emma, his storybook in hand. "Mia is the other daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." He explained as he reached into his backpack and pulled out pages from storybook he had ripped out of the book to hide them from his adoptive mother. "You're Snow White, so that makes Mia your second daughter, Emma being your first." He unfolded the pages and slid them over to his teacher, "That's why you feel the connection towards her, because you are her real mom."

Mary Margaret and Emma looked at the boy still shocked that he was even there, and once they processed what he was saying Emma was the first to speak up, "Henry that's…" She started to say trying to pick her words carefully, "Well it's a little bit of a stretch… I mean if she was my twin how is she only ten?"

Henry groaned and rolled his eyes, "Because of the curse! The curse stopped time so it stopped her from aging."

Emma nodded slightly and looked over at Mary Margaret who was now staring at the picture that appeared to be Snow White and Prince Charming holding another baby. She sighed and then turned back to Henry, "Well then how has she aged at all? Granny told me that Mr. Gold adopted her when she was a baby."

Henry shrugged and sighed, "I haven't really figured that part out just yet… Maybe magic?" He said as he started to randomly flip through the pages in his book, "But that doesn't matter right now! Right now we have to go get Mia, she could be a part of Operation Cobra!" He said with a smile as he started to stand up.

The two woman looked at Henry once again with wide eyes realizing something, he knew where Mia was. Mary Margaret jumped up quickly rushed over to Henry, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him right in the eyes, "Henry, do you know where Mia is?"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Well duh. She's my best friend." He said as he put on his backpack, "I always know where to find her."

* * *

It almost the end of the day and Mia was still hiding away in her Tower. Her Da was out looking for her, she knew this because she had seen his car drive by the old lighthouse countless times, looking everywhere but where she actually was. Sure she could have come out of hiding and went to talk to him, but she still felt angry and wasn't ready to talk to him… Also she knew that once she did come out that she would be in a world of trouble and she was definitely not ready for that.

So there in her tower she stayed thinking, drawing pictures on the old walls, and also reading her book until suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. It wasn't Henry, and he was the only other person that knew about her hide out and it was also a woman's voice.

"Mia!" The voice called again and she heard knocking on the front door, "Mia, it's Emma Swan. You met me last night at Granny's remember?"

Mia didn't reply, instead she ran up the stairs and up to the balcony, she looked down and saw Emma along with Henry and her teacher Ms. Blanchard, "What do you guys want?" She called out.

The trio looked up and saw the girl, Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the girl, "Mia Belle where have you been?" She called back, "Us and your father have searching everywhere for you!"

"I know." She replied, "I've seen his car drive by here a lot all day."

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then back at the girl, "Hey kid why don't you come on down and we can talk?" Emma asked and watched as Mia stared at them for a couple of moments.

"Okay… but you have to promise not to tell anyone about my Tower."

The three promised and with that Mia climbed down the stairs, gathered up her belongings, and then exited her Tower. She walked over to the trio and was immediately pulled into a hug by Ms. Blanchard. "Mia I was so worried about you." She said and then knelt down so she was eye level with the young girl, "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw Mia's knees and nose.

Mia looked down at her feet and then shook her head as the events of today along with her careless actions started to play in her head, "I was really mean to Da. I said that he wasn't my real dad and then ran away." She said as she started to cry, "Da going to hate me now Ms. Blanchard. He's going to be really mad and then he's not going to want me anymore… Just like my other parents." At this point she was full out crying and Mary Margaret quickly pulled her into another hug.

"Oh Mia he could never hate you." She said as she ran her fingers through Mia's hair, "He is your father and he loves you so much." She then pulled away and brushed the stray hair from her face, "If he didn't love you do you really think he would have spent all day looking for you?"

Mia shook her head, "I'm really really sorry…" She said softly through her tears.

Mary Margaret nodded and gave her a small smile, "I know that sweetheart. Why don't we get you home and you can tell your dad that, okay?"

Mia nodded and wrapped her arms around her teacher one last time before Emma led all of them back to her yellow bug.

* * *

 **Okay so there was chapter two of my Once Upon a Time story! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read it as I continue to write it!**

 **I want you guys to know that the flashback part isn't my best work, I know this but for right now I feel like it was the best I could do without going too much into detail (since it is still just the beginning) and also to get the point across that Mr. Gold and Mia's relationship has changed and will continue to do so as the story progresses, and I will write more flashback scenes so you can really see it.**

 **I also want to thank you all again for all of the support and love! And I would like to ask that you guys continue to do so as the story continues. So if you haven't already please click on that Favorite/Follow button and also don't forget to leave a review/comment and let me know what you think so far!**

 **Well that's all for now, so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	3. I've Been Here Before

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **Well I want to thank you guys for all of the support I have gotten just from the first chapter! I have gotten some really good feed back so far and I hope you all will continue to support me as this story continues.**

 **I wanted to give you guys a little heads up, the beginning of this chapter will be in Mia's POV! And it might be a little bit confusing when you read it but don't worry I will explain it as the story continues in this and future chapters, also I will answer any questions you might have in the beginning and ending A/N (if I don't then I have more than likely answered your question in a PM or whatever).**

 **If I don't answer your question(s) please call me out on it! Because I do want to interact with my readers, but at the same time I'm not perfect and I have a horrible memory, so you might have to PM me or leave another review/comment and say, "Help lady answer my dang question!" Hahaha ;)**

 **Anyways back to this chapter, after the last chapter Mia of course did get grounded by her father. She has been grounded for awhile but Henry has filled her in on Operation Cobra and has also let her read the Story book, but since she had already red the stories before (the Disney ones) Mia never really read the whole thing. But she got a pretty good idea of it. Mia of course doesn't really believe it, but she doesn't want to hurt Henry's feelings so she goes along with it. She got to see John Doe but didn't really feel a connection with him yet, I have a plan for that so don't worry she will sure some unknown father/daughter moments with David. Mia also got to meet Ashley's baby, but she was kept in the dark about her father's (Rumple) involvement int the whole thing.**

 **I am telling you guys this because I was having a serious writer's block when I tried to write those episode parts so I decided to skip them and just give you a little Recap/What I skipped. I am going to TRY and involve Mia in all the episodes but if I miss one or just don't really want to include Mia in a certain episode in the story, I will do one of these just so you know what Mia was up to during those parts.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now! So I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of 'The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold'**

* * *

 **~~MIA'S POV~~**

I was falling. That was the first thing I could register, but I couldn't tell how fast or if I would ever stop. Everything around me was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was falling. I didn't know where I was or how I fell, all I knew was that this fall would kill me! I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, my voice was gone. No one would be able to help me… Even if I could speak, how would anyone be able to find me? I had no idea where I was!

At that moment I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, the only thing going through my mind was that this was how I was going to die. I would never get to see Da again, or even Henry and Ms. Blanchard! I was going to die alone, in the darkness. That would be the last thing I see, nothing but the pitch black.

I kept falling for what seemed like hours until finally I saw a small crack of light below me. It didn't make me feel any better though, it just made me realize that I was closer to the big SPLAT at the bottom.

As I got closer to the light I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and choked out a final silent sob until finally...

There was no splat though, no stabbing pain, or even death! In fact I found myself sitting on something soft and silky smooth. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was sitting on a pile of clothes in what seemed like a small closet. I sat quietly for a couple of moments, before I slowly and cautiously reached out for the door, and began to carefully push it open.

When the door was fully opened I leaned my head out and looked around. I was in a room that looked like something out of a fairy tale, it had stone floors and walls and against the wall in front of me was a large bed with pure white covers. I looked around one last time and then slowly climbed out of the closet, I then turned around and saw that what I thought was a small closet was actually a rather large wooden wardrobe.

That's also when I noticed that I wasn't in the clothes I had been in earlier. Instead I was wearing a long white dress, I think it was a night gown… It was very soft and it seemed to be made out of silk, and it had long sleeves that kind of flared out at the ends.

"Where am I?" I said aloud and then gasped, realizing that I had my voice back. I didn't dwell on it for long though, I had to figure out where I was.

I slowly wondered around the room a little bit more and saw an open doorway that led to a large balcony, I quickly rushed over to the door and looked out and my eyes went wide at what I saw.

The sky was covered by a giant dark ominous purple colored cloud, like a storm cloud with the flashes of lighting that would shoot out of it. I nervously walked out onto the balcony to get a better look and hopefully find out where I was. When I reached the edge I gasped.

I was in a large beautiful castle, well at least it would have been beautiful but the darkness seemed to taint it. And now I could see that the dark storm seem to spread out as far as I could see, with no end in sight. I then looked down and saw what seemed like thousands of men in black outfits, I think they were soldiers because they seemed to be fighting. They didn't look like they were the good guys though… The thought of the possibility of having to face one of them made me shiver, and move away from the edge and back into the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

How could this be happening?! The last I could remember was that I was at home, I was doing chores because I had been grounded by my Da. So I definitely wasn't supposed to be alone in some strange castle surrounded by some scary guys in black! I was supposed to be in StoryBrooke with Da, Henry, Madame Mayor, Ms. Blanchard, and everyone else.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away, I couldn't let myself cry right now I had to find a way to get back home! So I quickly ran over to the door, I was about to open it when a thought popped into my head. Outside this door could be a hundred armed scary guys, and I would stick out like a sore thumb with no way to defend myself! I turned back around and looked around the room, "I need something to protect myself… Maybe there's a gun here somewhere."

I ran over to the night stands by the bed and started to open the drawers. "Da always keeps a gun in his bedside drawer. Maybe these people have the same idea!" I thought aloud but as I finished going through all of the drawers I realized that even if there was a gun I wouldn't know the first thing on how to use it! Also from what I could tell this wasn't a place or time or whatever, that would have guns. I hadn't heard any guns being fired and I could even smell the scent of smoke.

I groaned and face palmed my forehead, "Come on Mia! You have a brain, now is the time to use it. You have to find something else to use." I began to search the room once again until I looked under the bed and found a long elegant bow along with a quiver filled with arrows! I quickly pulled them out and looked them over, "Well I guess it's better than nothing. And at least it's safer than a gun…"

I stood up holding the bow in one hand and the strap of the quiver in the other. I set the bow on the bed as I pull the quiver over my head and let it rest over my shoulder. I picked up the bow, it was huge compared to me, and it was also really heavy, but as my Da always said, 'Beggars cannot be choosers'.

I gripped the bow tightly in my tiny hands and then made my way over to the door, "Okay Mia here's the plan." I said aloud to myself, "Find a way out of this place without running into the men in black… Easy enough…" I took in a shaky breath then nodded my head as I reached for the door, "I really wish I was back at home grounded right now…" With that I slowly opened the door and left the room.

* * *

I had been wondering around the castle for what seemed like forever, but I still had not found an a way to get out! What was worse was that I still felt like I had been going in circles, it was like everything looked the same to me. The only good thing was that I hadn't run into any of those scary looking guys, so I haven't had to use the large bow and arrows; which I was 99% sure that I wouldn't know how to use in the first place!

I continued to run around the hall of the castle when suddenly I heard something, it was really faint but it sounded like a woman crying. I slowly and carefully made my way towards the sound, and I could tell I was getting closer because the sound of the sobs got louder and louder. I kept following the noise until finally I reached a room, it kind of reminded me of what my room looked like when I was younger; There were toys and stuffed animals were everywhere, and beautiful decoration hung on the wall and ceiling. The biggest thing I noticed was a large wooden wardrobe on the right side of the room, but it looked more like a tree trunk than a wardrobe and really stuck out. But it did look nice and really well built, it kind of reminded me of something Mr. Marco would build. I was snapped out of my thought when I heard another sob, I found the source of the crying I had heard, it was coming from a woman sobbing in the middle of the room.

I cautiously made my way over towards her but stopped about half way there, "Umm excuse me..." I called out softly, but she didn't seem to hear me so I tried again, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you..." Still nothing. It was like the woman was ignoring me, which of course only got me annoyed. So I walked the rest of the way over to her, that when I realized why she was crying.

In front of her was the body of a man, I stared at him for a moment or two. He looked so familiar and for some reason I felt a warm sensation growing in my chest. But that warm feeling quickly turned into heart break when I realized that the man was bleeding and didn't seem to be breathing. He was dead.

 ** _"Remember I will always find you."_**

The deep voice was so clear that it made me jump. I quickly looked around but didn't see anyone else in the room, so I turned back to the couple focusing mainly on the man laying on the ground. Why did I feel like I knew him? And why does my heart feel so heavy when I look at him? All these thoughts and more circled around in my mind that I didn't even realize that the woman who had been crying was now staring at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The soft yet firm voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly turned my attention towards the woman. My eyes widened when I saw her face, "Ms. Blanchard!" I exclaimed, dropping the bow I had been holding and launched myself at her. "I thought I would never see you again!" I began to cry as I wrapped my arms around her, "I-I-I was falling, and then I was in this weird wardrobe thing. There's a big scary cloud and men in black! I'm so scared!" I stayed like that but soon realized that she wasn't hugging me back. Instead she felt tense and I could somehow feel the confusion radiating off of her, so I quickly pulled back and looked up at her.

We made eye contact and were both silent for a couple of moments, and that's I realized that this woman was not my teacher. "You're not Ms. Blanchard are you..." I stated more than asked. The woman looked and sounded like Mary Margaret Blanchard, but she was different. I could really see the difference in the eyes even though were the same shape and color. This woman's eyes seemed to be brighter, even though you could tell she was sad her eyes still shines brightly. Ms. Blanchard's eyes were bright and pretty too but they were missing something... Like she was missing one thing to make her eyes shine.

The woman shook her head, "I am sorry, but I'm not." She answered and then was silent for a couple of moments before she spoke up, "What are you doing here? You know it's not safe to be here right now."

I started to cry once again at her words, "I don't know where I am!" I exclaimed through my sobs, "I don't even know how I got here. I just want to go home!" At that the woman quickly pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth, and for that moment I can honestly say that even though this place was probably a death trap I had never felt safer. It was strange but she was giving me the same feeling that the man had given me earlier, like I knew her. That somehow I was connected to her, and that I belonged with her.

I pulled away from her and looked up at her again, she reached up and brushed my hair from my eyes, "Now can you tell me your name sweetheart?" She asked softly.

I nodded, "My name is Mia." I answered and I saw the woman's eyes grow wide, and then quickly look at me up and down. The way she was acting made me nervous so I slowly inched away from her, but she quickly grasped my hand in hers keeping me in place.

The woman then used her other hand and gently cupped my cheek, looking at me directly in the eyes before she spoke quietly and I think mostly to herself, "How is this possible... Could you really be... You have his eyes... You're her! My beautiful baby girl..." I saw her eyes start to water up again and I looked down at my lap, starting to feel awkward. But soon she pulled into another hug, this one was different though, this was like she was clinging onto me like she was afraid that if she let go I would disappear. Which I kind of wished I would at that moment...

"Who are you?" I asked softly as she continued to hug me.

At my question she pulled away and gave me a big smile, "My name is _Snow White_... I'm your mother."

My eyes went wide and I quickly pulled away from her, "I- I- I don't want to be rude... But _Snow White_ is a fictional character... You can't be real." I stated nervously and scared because I was pretty sure that the woman in front of me was crazy. "And my mother died when I was born, so you can't be her because you are clearly alive..."

 _'Snow White'_ shook her head and reached out for me again but I quickly moved away. She frowned at my action but sighed and moved back to where she was, "Mia I am real, and I am your mother." She looked at me once again and then gave me a small smile, "I don't know how you're here, but you are. Whether it was magic or even if this a dream you are having, I don't care because you are here! Which means the _Evil Queen's_ curse is going to end soon."

I wanted to laugh, I really did because this was absolutely crazy! I mean how could anything she was saying be true... I mean besides the whole dream thing. That's when something clicked in my head, "A dream! That's what this is! Just a crazy, mixed up dream! Why didn't I think of that before!?" I exclaimed with relief, "I'll wake up soon, and be back at home with my Da!" I smiled at the thought of seeing Da again.

 _'Snow White'_ opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of footsteps heading towards us. Her eyes went wide and she quickly stood up and looked around the room, "Regina is coming! We have to find a place for you to hide!" She exclaimed and then her eyes landed on a big chest beside the wooden wardrobe. 'Snow White' reached for my hand and held onto it tightly and pulled me over towards the box.

I tried to pull away from her but her grip on me was firm, "What are you doing!?" I exclaimed as she kept pulling on me, "Let me go! I want to wake up now! Please let me go!" But she didn't listen to me as she opened the chest.

She turned to me and knelt down in front of me, "Mia, I know this is hard to believe. I get how you could think that this is one crazy dream, it's probably easier for you to believe that rather than the truth. That _you are the youngest daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming_ , but I swear to you that this is the truth. This is all real." Then it was like something clicked in her head and she reached behind her neck and unfastened the necklace she was wearing, " _Your father_ gave me this after we found out I was pregnant. We thought we were only having one baby, _Emma_..." She then quickly shook her head, "But that's another story for another time!" _My 'mother'_ then reached around my head and fastened the necklace around my neck. "Keep it. Keep it as a promise that we will meet again."

The footsteps drew closer to us and we both turned towards the doorway, and then back to each other, "I don't know what is going to happen next, I don't know if you will go back to where you were or if you will be taken somewhere else..." She then reached up with both of her hands and cupped my face, "But remember that _your father_ and I love you so much!" She said with tears rolling down her face and I was shocked when I realized that I was crying as well. "We will find you Mia. _Your sister Emma_ will find us, and the _Evil Queen's_ curse will be broken, then we will find you. I swear on my life that we will find you!"

 _'Snow White'_ then quickly moved and got me into the chest, "You are so beautiful Mia..." She said with a small smile and ran a hand through my hair one last time and then leaned into the chest and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I cannot wait to see you again my sweet beautiful baby girl. I love you." And with that she shut the chest and I could hear the click of a lock.

Everything had moved so fast that I never got a chance to process what had just happened until that moment... That's when it all came flooding into my head, I was still in some strange place, was told that I was the daughter of a fictional character by a crazy lady, and then locked into some box!

I was locked in a box...

I was locked in a box.

I WAS LOCKED IN A BOX!

I then started to bang on the walls trying to get it opened, but no luck it was locked up tight. I tried to scream out for help but just like before my voice was gone! I was alone in the dark, trapped (I guess that is a little step up from falling), with no way of calling out for help. For what felt like the one hundredth time I felt myself start to cry. Because even though I now realized that this was all a dream, I still didn't know how to wake up, or if I ever would wake up.

 ** _"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."_**

That voice. I knew that voice, it was the same voice of Madame Mayor! But why did she sound so cold and mean? I guess this was who _'Snow White'_ referred to as the _Evil Queen_. Maybe this was Henry's crazy ideas and stories finally getting stuck in my head? This was a dream after all so I guess anything could happen...

 ** _"Why did you do this?"_** I heard _'Snow White'_ ask with sadness in her voice.

 ** _"Because this is my happy ending."_** The _'Evil Queen'_ replied and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

I tried to keep listening but slowly the voices seemed to become more and more muffled and distant, and I could only make out a few things.

 ** _"You're going to lose. I know that now..._ _Good will always win."_** That sound like it came from _'Snow White'_ but I couldn't really tell, and then the same voice asking, where they were going.

 ** _"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible..._ _A place where the only happy ending will be mine."_**

That was the last thing I heard before suddenly the floor below me seemed to disappear and I was once again falling.

Falling once again through the darkness.

* * *

 **~~Third Person P.O.V~~**

Mr. Gold had just gotten home from a long day at work, it was one of the days he had to collect rent, which he secretly (but never really hid the fact) enjoyed, because it gave him power over the 'heroes'. Today however was rather annoying because there was a cave in at one of the old mines so it made collecting the rent rather difficult when everyone in the town seemed to gather in that area. And by the end of the day he had just given up and decided to just collect it the next day.

When he entered his house Mr. Gold expected to be greeted by his daughter, since she had been grounded the only places she was allowed to go were to school and home. So usually when he got home from work she would come out from wherever she was and welcome him. But to his surprise the house was silent.

"Mia." He called out but got no response. He called out again, "Mia Belle, I'm home." Still not a sound, he then thought that maybe she was listening to music up in her room. So he climb up the stairs to her room and knocked on the before twice before he opened the door, "Mia." He called out her name when he opened the door, expecting to see her laying on her bed with her headphones on. But the bed was empty, in fact it looked like it had just been made!

At this point Gold started to become worried, his daughter didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. He knew that she had to be at home because she had called him when she had gotten home from school. At that moment all of the worst case scenarios began to run through his head like kidnapping, her getting hurt by someone breaking in, or worse her running away again. Gold quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the Storybrooke police station, unfortunately it seemed like the chief was still out at the old mines.

He angrily snapped his phone shut and quickly began to search the house, praying that his daughter was okay. But when he stepped into the kitchen his heart sunk; there on the floor in front of the kitchen sink was his daughter Mia. Pieces of a glass plate were scattered around her and you could see a pool of blood under her head.

"Oh my god! Mia!" Gold ran/limped over to her side and wrapped her up in his arms. He placed two fingers on her neck and felt a pulse, which gave him a little bit of relief. He then quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911, "This is Mr. Gold, I just got home and found my daughter passed out on the kitchen floor... I don't know I just got home and there was glass shattered all over the ground and blood under her head. I think she might have landed on a piece of glass or something... WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP AND SEND SOMEONE BEFORE MY DAUGHTER BLEEDS OUT!" With that he slammed his phone closed and looked back down at his daughter.

"Mia, it's me your Da." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through her matted hair, "I need you to come back to me now lovey..." He then felt a warm liquid on his hand and he pulled his hand back and saw a red liquid. His eyes went wide as he realized the blood was coming from the back of her head, he looked around the kitchen quickly and saw a rag sitting on the counter. He gently set Mia back down on the tiled floor and went to grab the rag.

"Da?"

Gold's eyes went wide and he whirled back around, there on the ground was Mia with her eyes opened. He rushed over to her, rag forgotten, and wrapped her up in his arms. "Oh lovey! Thank God you are okay!" He exclaimed as he began to cry, "I thought I had lost you..." He whispered as he began to kiss the top of her head.

Mia sat in his arms for a couple of moments and then pulled away, "What are you talking about Da? I'm fine and I haven't left the house all day." She looked up at her father, confusion clearly written on her face.

Gold stared at her with wide eyes for a moment or two, "Mia dearie, I got home and found you in here passed out on the floor." He explained as he cupped her face in his hands and began to look her over for any other injuries, "Do you remember anything that happened? Did something or someone scare you?" He asked but his daughter just shook her head.

"All I remember was that I was in here putting the dishes away, and then this." She said surprisingly calm, Gold looked her right in the eyes checking for any hint of a lie but saw nothing... She really didn't remember.

Gold nodded his head, "Well the paramedics will be here soon. Let's get you somewhere comfortable while we wait." He then stood up and grabbed the rag off the counter, "Do you think you can walk or do you need some help lovey?"

Mia shook her head and started to get up, but once she stood up all the way she suddenly felt very dizzy, and her knees began to wobble. Gold having seen this quickly grabbed her arm to help steady herself. When she was stable and grounded they made their way over to the living room and Gold helped her get situated on the couch. He then took the rag and held it to the back of her head to help with the bleeding, and they stayed like that until the paramedics arrived.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived Mia and her father were rushed to the hospital. Mia had to get stitches for the back of her head, and also was having to stay over night. This was because of her memory loss, since she couldn't remember what had happened or when it had really happened the Dr. Whale wanted to keep her for a night or two for observation and also to run a few tests.

So the first night Mia lied in the hospital bed while her Da was out in the hallway talking to the doctors about the different tests they were about the run, when she suddenly noticed something she was surprised she hadn't noticed before. It was a necklace around her neck that she had never seen before, she quickly took it off and looked at it up close. It was a simple but very beautiful, it had a pretty green stone attached to a silver pendant, it was on a delicate silver chain.

Mia stared at the necklace wondering where on Earth she had gotten it, she was about to put it back on when she felt something bumpy on the back of the pendant. She turned it over and she saw words engraved on the back...

 _ **'I will always find you.'**_

* * *

 **So there was chapter 3! I'm so sorry it took forever to get out to you guys, but... Well I honestly don't have a very good excuse besides the usual writers block! I'm sorry!**

 **Well I know you guys are probably confused about Mia, which is understandable. So let me explain a little bit about what happened. This is a part of the magic Mia has, it's not as physical as Emma's but more mental and complicated. She will have dreams like these but it's like she is traveling into another person's memory, and also she will have no memory of it happening afterwards (as you can tell from the story). Not like time travel or anything like, it's just kind of a non ghosty version of a** **clairvoyant... Like that is the best explanation I can give you guys right now... Hopefully it helps with some of the confusion!**

 **And also the stone on the necklace is like the one on Snow's ring, and the pendant is just the part of the necklace that holds the stone. Just wanted to clear that up because sometimes I'm not the best at describing things.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say really, so as usual please leave me a review/comment and let me know what you think! Remember I love hearing from you guys! So don't hesitate to leave me a note! Also if you haven't yet make sure to click on that Favorite/Follow button! It really helps me out and also makes me feel better about life. :D**

 **That's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical!**


	4. Cranberries

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **I want to thank you guys for all of the support I have gotten just from the first chapter! I have gotten some really good feed back so far and I hope you all will continue to support me as this story continues.**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 of 'The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold'**

* * *

That night Dr. Whale had run several tests on Mia, making sure that she didn't receive any major head or brain injuries from the fall. All the test came back okay, and everything seemed to be fine minus a headache and of course her brief loss of memory. Whale told Mr. Gold that it wasn't anything to worry about at that time, but he did want Mia to stay at the hospital for monitoring to make sure.

So that was were Mia was that morning, her dad stayed with her up all night. Since they arrived at the hospital Mia had for some reason become very clingy, She refused to let go of her dad's hand, and would start to tear up when she had to leave him to go have tests done. So when it was time for him to go open the shop, Gold had to practically pry his hand out of his daughter's, promising over and over that he would be by during lunch and also after work. It took a while and some more convincing but soon she reluctantly let go of her father's hand, told him to have a good day and smiled as he left the room.

After he left Mia needed something to distract herself from the feeling of abandonment, so she reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and pulled out the mysterious necklace that she had found around her neck. She stared down at it, playing with the silver chain, and running her fingers over the inscription on the back.

 ** _"I will always find you."_**

She had heard that phrase before but she wasn't sure where… Maybe it was from a movie… Or even a book. Either way it was bothering her, and it was the only thing she could think about.

Before she could think about it anymore she heard someone clear their throat from beside her. Mia looked up and saw her roommate had woken up. Yes she had a roommate, her dad had not been happy about it but Dr. Whale thought it would be good for Mia and the other patient to spend time with each other since they were both suffering from memory loss. Her roommate was none other than the former John Doe, David Nolan.

David smiled at the girl and gave her a small wave, "Good morning. Your name is Mia right?"

Mia gave him a small smile and a nod in return, "Good morning Mr. Nolan."

David chuckled and shook his head, "You don't have to call me Mr. Nolan, we are going to be spending a lot of time together so you can just call me David."

The young girl nodded and then looked back down at the necklace in her lap, letting herself go back into her thoughts. It didn't last long because once again David brought her back to reality, "So my wife told me I love cranberry muffins." He stated and she looked over at him and saw him staring at the wall in front of them thoughtfully, "I tried one last night and I almost threw up." He chuckled and shook his head.

Mia scrunched her face and shook her head quickly, "Ew! I don't like cranberries" She exclaimed with a giggle, "I like chocolate chip muffins a lot better."

David chuckled again and nodded, "I might have to agree with you on that one. But I can't remember ever eating a chocolate chip muffin before…" He then turned and smiled at Mia, "I think I heard one of the nurses talking about there being some muffins in the cafeteria. So why don't you and I go check it out?"

Mia smiled and nodded her head before she jumped out of the bed. (AN: HA! That rhymed! xD)

David got out of his bed and met her over at the door to their room, "After you princess." He said as did a small mock bow and opened the door.

Mia giggled and pretended to curtsy, "Why thank you Mr. Charming!" She then walked out of the room and with David towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"So you really can't remember anything that happened before your accident Mr. David?" Mia asked the man as they sat in the hospital's cafeteria eating their muffins.

David shook his head, "Yeah… I can't remember a thing." He said and then took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin, "Well except that I must have had bad tastes if I liked cranberry muffins over chocolate chip muffins." He smiled and winked at Mia.

Mia giggled and nodded, "Cranberries are gross." After she said that the both of them were silent, Mia reached up and felt the mysterious necklace around her neck and the looked back up at David, "Can you keep a secret Mr. David?" She asked softly.

David gave her a curious look before he nodded, "I don't know about Old David, but I'm pretty sure New David can." He said with a small smile, which Mia returned.

"You see this necklace?" She pointed at the green stone necklace, and David nodded, "Well I don't remember anything about it. And it's weird because I can remember almost everything before I fell… But I don't know anything about this necklace." She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace, she then handed it in David's hand.

David cupped the small stone in his right hand and stared at it for a moment. It somehow felt familiar to him, like he had seen and held it before. He felt the roughness on the back of the pendant and flipped it over carefully, "I will always find you." He said the words aloud and let them settle in his mind, it gave him the strange feeling of déjà vu.

Mia nodded, "You feel it too right?" She asked carefully, not wanting to get him mad for some reason, "It's like you have the feeling that you are forgetting something really important." David nodded but then added in that they did have some memory loss, but Mia shook her head, "But it's more than that Mr. David, and it's weird because I'm not really upset about not remembering what happened when I fell... I'm upset that I can't remember the necklace...

He looked at the necklace in his hand for a few seconds more before he handed the necklace back to Mia, "It's a very pretty necklace, I'm sure that you will remember something about it soon."

Mia sighed and shook her head, "No you don't understand Mr. David!" She gripped the necklace firmly in her hand and looked up at him, "I have never seen this necklace before… It doesn't seem familiar to me at all." She groaned and shook her head, "I mean it's familiar to me, but not because I had it before... It's just... It's just different."

The man nodded and looked thoughtfully at the necklace, trying to think of the best thing to say next. "Well how about this, I'll make a deal with you." He suggested and then moved over to sit beside Mia, he to the necklace in his hands once again, "If you help me with my memories, I'll help you figure out where this necklace came from." He said as he clasped the necklace around her neck once again.

Mia looked up at him and smiled as her hand rested on the small pendant, "You'd really help me do that Mr. David?!" She asked excitedly and he nodded, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Mr. David! And I promise I will help you with your memories!" David wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a few seconds the two pulled away and gave each another a big smile.

The two continued to talk for awhile about different things and David couldn't help but feel at ease around the young girl. It was strange but he felt a strong connection towards her, like there was some kind of string or tether pulling them together. He had felt it the moment he laid eyes on her, but as he spent time with her the feeling only seemed to grow.

"So about the necklace" He said and gestured to the chain around her neck, "Do you think your dad got it for you?"

Mia just shook her head, "No I don't think so... Everything Da gives me is really big and fancy, this is simple and not that fancy." She explained as she put her hand over the small stone, "I like the stuff that Da gives me but I think I like this a lot more."

David nodded, "Why do you think you like it more?" He asked curiously.

Mia shrugged slightly, "I don't know... It just seems special." She said thoughtfully, "It's like it has some kind of meaning, especially since it has the words on the back."

David nodded in agreement, "Yeah those words do seem to be important." He said thoughtfully, "Maybe it belonged to your mother? Do you remember your dad saying anything about something he gave your mother?"

Mia frowned and shook her head, "I never knew my real parents... Da adopted me when I was a baby, and he doesn't like to talk about them." She answered and he could hear the sadness in her voice, he apologized saying that he didn't realize that she was adopted. Mia gave him a small smile and said it was okay, "My Da really loves me, and I really love him so being adopted never really bothered me... But it would be nice to at least know." She then felt tears start to form in her eyes, "But I did something really bad the other day, and now he has been acting really weird... I'm scared that he doesn't want me anymore." She sniffled and looked up at David, "And now that this has happened I don't think he is going to love me."

The older man quickly wrapped his arm around the small girl, "Hey don't worry about it princess." He said with a comforting smile, "Like you said, you and your dad love each other. Even though you two fight and get mad at each other the love will never go away." He reached up with his other hand and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "I mean look at me and Kathryn, we got into a fight before my accident she could have left and moved on with her life. But instead she waited for me and now after all these years she still loves me."

Mia nodded slowly, "Do you still love her?"

David was silent for a moment, did he still love Kathryn? He wanted to believe he still did but there was a feeling deep down in his heart telling him that something didn't feel right. It was like something was off with the picture that Kathryn had painted, it of course was a nice picture but he didn't feel like he was ever really apart of it.

"Mr. David?"

Mia's voice brought him back down to Earth, and he looked down at her again and gave her his best smile, "Of course I do. I'm just having trouble remembering how that felt." He said truthfully, and Mia nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't worry Mr. David, I'll help you remember." She said softly and she unconsciously wrapped her hand around the small pendant on her necklace. It was like her mind was linking the two together.

David smiled down at Mia and hugged her closer to him, "I'll help you too princess. I think between the two of us we can put the pieces back together."

* * *

"What's going on here?"

The familiar voice made them both turn, and at once Mia's smile seemed to grow, "Ms. Blanchard!" The little girl rushed over to her teacher and hugged her.

Mary Margaret smiled and wrapped her arms around Mia, "Mia Belle what in the world are you doing out of bed?" She asked sternly but had a small smile on her face. She had heard about what had happened to the young girl early this morning from Henry. She almost had a panic attack when she heard but calmed down slightly when Emma jumped in and said that she heard from the paramedics that Mia was going to be okay. But Mary Margaret still wanted to go see the girl at the hospital as soon as she was able to.

"I'm okay Ms. Blanchard, and Mr. David is with me so I know I'll be safe." Mia said with a smile as she grabbed the woman's hand a pulled her over to the table her and David were sitting at. "You'll never believe what Mrs. Nolan told Mr. David!"

Mary Margaret chuckled and sat down beside Mia and across from David, "What did she say?" She asked a little awkwardly, not knowing if it was good for them to be talking about David's wife. But when she saw the look on David's face she could tell he didn't mind.

"She said that he liked cranberries!" She exclaimed with a puckered up face and then laughed, "Isn't that so gross Ms. Blanchard? I told him that chocolate chip muffins were way better, so we came down here he could try one."

Mary Margaret smiled rubbed the little girl's back and then looked over at David, who merely shrugged and smiled, "She was right. Chocolate chip muffins are way better." He said and gave Mia a wink.

"Well I'm glad you both are feeling better." Mary Margaret said looking back at Mia, "But I still think you should still be in bed, so why don't we get you back upstairs and tucked in?" She suggested with a small smile, but Mia just groaned and shook her head saying that she felt fine. "Mia, I'm glad you are feeling better but the doctors want you to stay in bed for a reason." She said in a firm voice, "So let's get you back upstairs, you can still talk to Mr. David but you need to rest."

Mia turned to David and gave him a look that was begging him to help her, but her roommate just chuckled and shook his head, "Ms. Blanchard is right princess. We should get you back to bed." He said as he stood up and looked over at Mary Margaret who gave him a grateful smile.

The young girl looked at both adults before she sighed in defeat and stood up with Ms. Blanchard, "Do I have to sleep though?" She asked as they walked towards the elevator, "I'm not even tired."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "You don't have to sleep Mia, but you do need to get some rest." She wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulders and gave her a smile, "How about once I get you all settled in, I'll tell you a story? I'll even let you pick the story." Mia smiled widely and nodded her head.

When they reached the elevator David pressed the button and they waited, "I have heard that Ms. Blanchard is a great story teller." He said to Mia but his eyes were on the raven haired woman, who gave him a shy smile.

"Oh yeah! She is the best!" Mia exclaimed excitedly, "Henry told me that she read to you the other day, and that's what got you to wake up." This made Mary Margaret blush and look away from David, who on the other hand was now chuckling.

"Mia, you know that's not what happened..." Mary Margaret said to Mia with a nervous chuckle. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life, well maybe that was an exaggeration but still. And it wasn't what Mia said that was really embarrassing, but the fact that she was getting the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. She felt like a teenager in high school, freaking out over her crush; what made whole situation worse was that they weren't in high school, they were adults and David was married. She wasn't supposed to have feelings towards a married man!

When the elevator finally arrived Mary Margaret took Mia's hand and walked into the elevator. The sandy blonde girl nodded and shrugged, "I know Ms. Blanchard, but the way Henry tells it makes for a way better story." She looked up at her teacher with a smile still on her face, "It makes you sound like an angel... Or a hero."

David laughed, his eyes still on Mary Margaret. It was weird but he felt like Mia was right, even though he knew that him waking up from his coma wasn't because the woman beside him read a story to him, the story Henry told them sound a lot better. It made the whole thing sound like it was destiny, like he was supposed to meet Mary Margaret and that they... David quickly shook his head and torn his eyes off of the woman. He couldn't let himself finish that thought, he was married, and even though he couldn't remember he knew that he had to love Kathryn. For some reason he couldn't explain, he still felt himself being drawn towards the grade school teacher that saved his life.

* * *

"So what story would you like to hear Ms. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked the young girl when she finally got her settled into her hospital bed. "Cinderella? Oh or maybe Jack and the Beanstalk?" She took a seat at the foot of Mia's bed and smiled.

Mia sat quietly for a couple of moments, trying to think of what story she wanted to hear and then she thought of the perfect one, "I want to hear the story of Snow White!" She answered excitedly, "Snow White is my favorite princess." She told David who was looking over at the pair with a smile.

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, "I should have known that you would want to hear that story." She winked at Mia before she got a bit more comfortable to tell the story, "Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land..." And with that the young teacher began the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

David watched the two girls from his bed with a smile on his face. It was strange but he could help but feel like this was how it was supposed to be, well not in a hospital of course but with Mary Margaret and Mia. Being with them put his mind at ease, all the worries he had about Kathryn and remembering his past seemed to disappear into thin air and he was left without a care in the world.

This is was the picture he belonged in, not the one that Kathryn and everyone else tried to put together for him. He did of course felt guilty about it, but as he continued to watch them the guilt started to slowly disappear, and no matter how wrong it was he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment because he wanted this to be a memory he kept. So matter what happened in the future he could always look back at this moment and remember that even if it was for just a moment, it was the first moment that he felt whole again.

As Mary Margaret continued to tell the story of Snow White, she could tell that Mia was falling asleep. The little girl did put up a hard fight though, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay awake, but about half way through the story the little girl was fast asleep.

Mary Margaret smiled at the sleeping girl and she ran a hand softly over Mia's forehead, she once again felt that oh so familiar feeling. The feeling she always got when she was around Mia, that little girl was supposed to be with her and not Mr. Gold. This feeling tugged at her heart because she knew that it wasn't true, Mia wasn't her daughter... She was Gold's. This of course led her to feel guilty because she knew how much Mia loved her father and how much he loved her, but still the feeling longing lingered. Mary Margaret didn't know it at the time, but she wasn't the only one with those feeling toward Mia Belle Gold. David was having very similar feeling at that moment as well.

"She's a very special girl."

David's voice snapped Mary Margaret out of her thoughts, and she stood up and turned to face him. "Yeah she really is..." She replied with a small smile. That's when she realized that now that Mia was asleep it basically left her all alone with the other person that had been occupying her thoughts. With that in mind she turned away and moved to gather her things, "Well now that she is asleep I should probably get going. I begin my volunteer hours soon so I should get ready." Mary Margaret started to make her way towards the door.

"Well since spending time with patients is a part of your volunteering, why don't you stay and keep me company?" David asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The two made eye contact and looked at each other for a couple of moments. They both knew that it was wrong, David was married and he should be spending time with Kathryn, not Mary Margaret. But still they felt the magnetic like pull they had towards each other, and at the time neither of them were very willing to put up a fight, so the young teacher gave the married man a small smile and moved over to a chair beside his bed and sat down.

* * *

A few hours later Mary Margaret was still in with David, but know he was sitting in the chair and she was sitting down on his bed. The two had started out with awkward conversation, the usual talk of the weather and other casual topics; but soon the awkward tension passed and they fell into a comfortable atmosphere with both of them enjoying the others company. They soon began to tell jokes and even started up a tournament of hangman.

"I don't know. M?" Mary Margaret guess as she stared at the page on the small table that was positioned between her and David.

David smirked and filled in two blanks with the letter M, "Mmhmm. Two of them." He then looked up at the teacher, the smirk still on his face, "Get it yet?" He asked and then laughed when he saw the gears finally began to turn in her head.

Mary Margaret let out a chuckle of embarrassment and buried her face in her hands, "Yes. And I'm completely mortified." She uncovered her face after a few moments as the two of them laughed together, " I almost hanged on my own name." This only made them laugh harder.

At this David shook his head, "Don't worry," He pulled the notebook closer and filled in the other blanks, "I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes, a hat, maybe a horse." He then started to doddle a little horse over on the side of the paper.

Mary Margaret gave him joking thank you before looking down at the paper, "Is this a game you played a lot?" She asked as she looked up at David, "I mean before..." She added awkwardly.

The former John Doe sighed and shook his head in frustration, "I don't know..."

Mary Margaret reached over as if on instinct and placed a hand on his, "It'll come back." She said and unknowingly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "They're sending you home in a week. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?" She gave him a smile that made his stomach flip.

David nodded at her words, but didn't really feel any comfort by them, "Physically." He said and then turned his head and looked out the window, "But everything else is a blur... It's like the Old David is keeping all of his memories locked up tight."

Mary Margaret looked at David and tried to push away the urge of wanting to rush over to him and pull him into a hug, "Well, you're making new memories just fine." She said and unknowingly gave his hand another squeeze.

David turned his attention back over to Mary Margaret, "Maybe I'll like these better." He flipped his hand over and wrapped it around her small one, and gave her a serious and intense look.

Mary Margaret felt a warmth going to her cheeks as she looked down at their intertwined hands. This was wrong, she knew it was wrong but deep down inside of her she couldn't hide the fact that it somehow felt right. That there was something between the two of them, and she wasn't the only one feeling it. That's when she caught a glimmer of gold on his finger.

His wedding ring.

That quickly brought Mary Margaret back to reality and she gently pulled her hand away from his. She gave him a small nervous smile before she clapped her hands together softly, "Okay, play again?"

David stared at her for a moment, missing the feeling of her hand in his, before he nodded his head and turned to a new page in the notebook. But before they could begin there was a small knock at the door, "Can I guess, too?"

It was Kathryn, she walked in the room with a smile on her face and a small box in her hand. Mary Margaret stared at the woman nervously for a second before making the excuse that she had to go meet Emma for lunch, and with that left the married couple alone. She was leaving the hospital when she saw Mr. Gold walking into the hospital, "Oh good afternoon Mr. Gold." She greeted him with a smile.

Mr. Gold saw the woman and gave her a nod, "Afternoon Ms. Blanchard. Am I correct in assuming that you came here to visit my daughter?" He asked sharply, ever since the day that Mia had run away Gold did not like the young teacher spending time with his daughter. It made him angry just thinking that this woman was the one that cause the rift between him and HIS daughter. What made it worse was that he knew that soon Regina's curse would be lifted, and he would have to deal with an even bigger gap that his past action will have brought on.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Yes I came by early this morning." She said not noticing the harshness in the older man's voice, "She was doing just fine but I could tell that she was feeling tired. So I started to tell her a story and she fell asleep half way through." She explained with a fond smile, "I think she should be waking up any moment now, so she should be well rested and happy to see you."

The man nodded, "So you spent the morning with her while she slept?" He questioned knowingly, "Seems like a rather dull way for a young woman, like yourself, to spend her Saturday morning."

The teacher blushed slightly at his words and quickly looked away, "Well I also spent time with David..." She then realized how what she said could be misinterpreted and quickly added, "Mr. Nolan! I mean I spent time with Mr. Nolan, while we waited for Kathryn, I mean Mrs. Nolan, to arrive."

Gold chuckled softly and nodded, "That was very kind of you. But as you can see the people that are supposed to be with Mia and David are here." He said rather coldly, "So you are free to enjoy your Saturday." Mr. Gold didn't even give the raven haired woman to respond before he walked away, making his way towards Mia's room.

Mary Margaret watched Mr. Gold walk away, this time she didn't miss the rude and harsh tone of his voice.

* * *

When Mr. Gold arrived at Mia's room, he saw the Nolan's sitting on David's bed. Kathryn was eagerly showing David picture after picture in hopes that he would remember something.

He greeted the couple before he walked over to Mia's bed, where is daughter was still laying on fast asleep. Gold smiled lovingly at her and sat down at the edge of her bed, "Mia." He said gently and took her hand in his, "Time to wake up lovey." He patted her hand as she slowly began to wake up.

Mia groaned slightly when she felt someone start to wake her up, "Just five more minutes Da. Just five more..." She trailed off as she started to fall back asleep, but Gold continued to carefully wake up his daughter until finally she was awake. She opened her eyes all the way and saw that it was actually her dad waking her up, she smiled up at him and sat up to hug him, "Da! You came back to see me!" She excited happily as she hugged him.

Mr. Gold chuckled and returned Mia's hug, "Of course I did." He replied as he pulled away, "I made you a promise didn't I? And I never go back on my promises." He smiled and gently tapped the tip of his daughter's nose. "So have you remembered anything yet lovey?" He then asked carefully, knowing that even though the her memory loss was only a small gap it did make her upset.

His daughter gave him a sad frown and shook her head, "I'm sorry Da... I can't remember anything." She looked away from her father and down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

Gold gave her a sad smile and leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "It's nothing to fret over dearie. It will come back to you soon enough, and until it does you can make some new memories." He cupped her chin and gently raised her head up so he was looking at her bright blue/green eyes, "How about I call the Mayor and see if she could bring Henry up here later to see you?"

Mia's frown quickly went away when he mentioned Henry and she smiled up at him, "Yeah! I would really like that Da!" She then wrapped her arms around him once again, "You're the best Da!" She exclaimed.

Gold pulled away and gave er a lightly scolding look, "Mia, I know you are excited but you need to remember that you are inside a hospital." He said firmly, "You need to use your inside voice."

Mia nodded and nervously looked back down at her hands, "I'm sorry Da."

* * *

"I'm the worst person in the world." Mary Margaret stated as she handed Emma a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, and then sat down beside her at the kitchen table with Emma. She had gotten back from the hospital a while ago and told her blonde friend what had happened, from her interaction with David to her tense encounter with Mr. Gold.

Emma gave Mary Margaret an 'Are you serious' look before she chuckled lightly, "Really? In the whole world?" She blew on the warm drink before taking a small sip.

Mary Margaret sighed and shook her head, "If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier," She said deciding to talk about the awkward and totally inappropriate love triangle she was now stuck in, "but she's so…nice." She finished saying before she took a sip of her own hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"And what, exactly, would be easier?" The blonde asked her newly found roommate with a cautious and serious stare.

The raven haired woman quickly shook her head, realizing what Emma was getting at, "Nothing." She said firmly and looked down at her mug, but deep down she knew that what whatever thing she had with the married man was anything but nothing.

Emma knew that the Mary Margaret didn't fully believe it, but she had to get it through to her that David Nolan was a married man, "Nothing's a good idea. You're smart." She said and gave Mary Margaret a reassuring smile, "You know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache...Trust me." She said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of her, "Has Mr. Gold always been so protective over Mia?" She then asked changing the subject.

Mary Margaret nodded, "For as long as I can remember he has." She sighed as her mind now drifted to little Mia Belle, "For her whole life it's like she has been kept on a short leash. It's like Gold doesn't want anyone to get close to her." She explained to Emma as she thought back to all the times she had seen Mia with her father, he always kept her close to him and she rarely got to spend anytime with anyone her own age besides Henry. It made her heart ache for her student because that was no way for a girl as sweet as Mia to live.

Emma saw the look on Mary Margaret's face and it was like she could tell what she was thinking, "Well he must have a good reason for it. It's not really our place to judge, she is HIS daughter after all."

Mary Margaret nodded knowing that, once again, Emma was right. It wasn't her place to say or do anything, but like always when it came to Mia she could stop the feeling and the tug she felt at her heart. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock at the door, she was about to stand up but Emma beat her to it.

Emma opened the door and her heart dropped at what she saw. It was Henry standing there, tears running down his face looking absolutely heart broken. "Kid? What happened?" She asked as she quickly moved over to him and gently guided him into the apartment.

* * *

The rest of the day past by rather quickly for Mia and David. After their visitors left to go back to their respective jobs Mia moved over and sat on David's bed and the two of them went through the pictures Kathryn left for David to go through.

"This one," David reached over and picked up the one of a dog, "was our old dog. Kathryn said his name was Ajax."

Mia reached over and took the picture and looked at it for a moment, "He's a cute dog... But why would you name him after the dish soap?" She asked and David laughed and took the picture back, saying that he didn't have a clue. "I've always wanted a puppy, but Da says that they're only good for tearing up the house and barking in the middle of the night."

"Are you kidding? Dogs aren't called man's best friend for nothing." David said with a playful smile, "They're also good at tracking in mud into the house and eating food off of your plate."

Mia laughed and reached over and shoved him playfully, "Whatever, I still want one!" She exclaimed and then looked through the photos more. She really liked spending time with David, it felt like a breath of fresh air for her. With her dad she felt like she had to act a certain way, which of course she never really minded because she loved her dad, but with David she could just be herself without having to worry if he would end up getting mad and scolding her.

After awhile David said that he was going to go and stretch his legs (secretly he was actually wanting to go see if he could find Mary Margaret), he asked Mia if she wanted to go but she said that she wanted to stay and wait for her dad to get back. So David left Mia alone as she watched TV while she waited for her dad, she wasn't alone for long though and soon Henry charged into her room.

"Henry!" She exclaimed excitedly and smiled as her best friend entered the room, "I'm glad you're here, I've been around adults all day!" Her smile went away though when she saw the serious look on Henry's face, "Henry what's wrong?"

The boy jumped onto the bed and right away told her what had happened at his session with Dr. Hopper, "I'm not crazy Mia!" He stated at the end of his story, "But everyone is going to keep thinking I am unless I find proof." Mia nodded but stayed silent, she understood why he was frustrated, but also conflicted because she didn't believe his whole story book curse thing. So she sat silently and listened to her friend vent, well at least until he told her his plan.

"I'm going to go and find out what my mom is finding down in the mines."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger on this one guys! What do you guys think will happen? Will Henry try and convince Mia to go with him? Or will he still go alone into the mines?**

 **So I finally got some unknowing Charming family moments in there with Mia, Snow, and Charming! But as you can see they have quite a ways to go. As you can also tell there is also a small gap growing between Mr. Gold and Mia, which is sad but it's kind of expected since Mia is becoming closer with Mary Margaret and David. And I am trying to get that gap formed with out too much character bashing for Rumple because I really like his character, and Mia does love her Da!**

 **Also how do you think the little girl will effect the relationship between Mary Margaret and David? What about with Kathryn and David? Let me know what you guys think will happen with that.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say really, so as usual please leave me a review/comment and let me know what you think! Remember I love hearing from you guys! So don't hesitate to leave me a note! Also if you haven't yet make sure to click on that Favorite/Follow button! It really helps me out and also makes me feel better about life. :D**

 **That's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical!**


	5. For the Best

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **Hello my loves! I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately! I wish I had a good excuse to give you but sadly I don't. I will TRY and start updating more I promise!**

 **Warning this chapter may be a little bit sad, because of events that will take place, and also a little bit confusing because of the timeline. I am trying to stick to the timeline the best I can, and I hope you guys won't totally hate me for things getting a little bit confusing!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 of 'The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold'**

* * *

"Are you going to come with me Mia?" Henry asked his friend with pleading eyes.

Mia countered his stare with one of worry, "Henry that place is really dangerous. We could get really hurt." She said hoping to find a way to reason with her friend.

Henry shook his head, "No! That's just what Regina wants us to think!" He exclaimed as he moved closer to Mia on the bed, "She is hiding something down there. I just know it! And whatever it is, it's going to prove that I'm not crazy!"

Mia reached over and took one of Henry's hands in hers, "Henry, no one thinks you're crazy." She said seriously, but Henry just shook his head and reminded her of what Dr. Hopper had said to him. "Dr. Hopper is a nice guy Henry. I'm sure he regrets saying that… He must have a reason for saying that."

Henry gave her a skeptical glance before looking away, "He thinks I'm crazy. That's why he said it. Everyone thinks I'm crazy." He said, hints of anger lacing his voice.

Mia squeezed his hand, "That's not true Henry, I don't think you're crazy." She said giving him a kind smile.

Her friend gave her a small smile in return, "Will you come with me then?" He asked one more time, Henry knew he was going to go no matter what, but he hoped his best friend would go with him. "Help me prove that Regina is hiding something."

The girl gave Henry a desperate look, "Please don't do this Henry! It's too dangerous, and we could into a lot of trouble!" She explained worriedly, "Let's just go for a walk instead! I've only been out of this room once, I want to go for a walk." She suggested hoping to take Henry's attention away from his dangerous adventure.

Unfortunately Henry was not going for it, instead he jerked his hand out of her grasp and gave her a hurt look, "You don't believe me either." He stated coldly, so much so that it sent a shiver down Mia's spine, "If you did you would come with me. You always go on adventures like this with me, now you're not going because you think I'm crazy too!" He exclaimed now angry with his best friend, he gave her a glare before storming out of the room.

"No! Henry please don't go!" Mia exclaimed as she tried to get out of her bed, but her legs were tangled in the blankets which caused her to fall out of the bed. She scrambled to try and get up but all that she could do was get herself more tangled in the blankets. "GAH! Get off!" She exclaimed in frustration as she continued to kick at her blankets.

* * *

David and Kathryn were coming back inside from their walk around the hospital when they saw a small pile of blankets on the ground rolling around. They both laughed knowing who was in the middle of that tangled mess, "Whoa there princess." David chuckled as he watched Mia continue to try and wrestle her way out of the blankets.

The only response they got though was a annoyed scream from the clumsy girl, as her movements became more frantic. That's when Mrs. Nolan decided to step in.

Kathryn smiled and walked over to the young girl, "Calm down Mia, I'll give you a hand." She said kindly as she started to pull the blankets off of Mia with ease. "There, I was worried that the blanket monster had gobbled you up." Kathryn said jokingly as she ran her fingers through Mia's now extra messy hair.

On any other occasion Mia would have been polite and thanked Kathryn, and even laughed at the not so funny joke. But at the moment all her thoughts were on Henry, so without a word she jumped up and raced to the door. She almost made it out of the room, but David reacted quickly and snatched her up quickly in his strong arms. "Hey slow down princess! Where's the fire?"

Mia groaned as she tried to get out of David's grasp, "Let go of me Mr. David!" She exclaimed as she pushed David away with her hands on his face, "I have to go save Henry!" Mia continued to struggle as David walked them back to her bed and set her down.

When he placed her on the bed he looked over at Kathryn, who had a confused look on her face as she moved over to the destressed child, "Why do you need to save Henry? Did something happen Mia?" She asked worriedly.

Mia shook her head, "Nothing has happened yet, but if I don't go right now something really really bad could happen!" She explained quickly as she tried to jump up, but David's reflexes were faster and he would set her back down. "I need to go right now Mr. David!" She sent a glare up at him, but he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

David looked over at Kathryn hoping she was thinking the same thing he was, but she gave no sign that she was as she continued to look at Mia with a worried expression. David sighed and knelt down in front of Mia, "Mia, you need to tell me what's going on." He said calmly as he looked the girl right in the eyes, "If Henry is in trouble we have to tell his mother."

Mia chocked out a sob and started to cry, "He's going to get hurt in the mines Mr. David!" She exclaimed out through her sobs, "He tried to get me to go with him, but I was scared. Now he is mad at me and he's going to get hurt!" She quickly wrapped her arms around David's neck and cried into his shoulder.

Kathryn gasped and jumped up, "I'll go call Regina right now." She quickly grabbed her phone and rushed out of the room, leaving David alone with the sobbing child.

* * *

David had no idea what to do about the crying child that clung to him. He wasn't sure if he was good with children, or if the old David was good with upset children.

The only thing he could think of doing was picking Mia up in his arms and laying both of them down on her bed, Mia's head rested against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. The room remained silent, minus the sound of Mia's now muffled sobs as she buried her face into his chest.

After a couple more moments of Mia's sobbing, David just started to talk to the girl. Not about anything really special or important, just random things he had thought of through out the day, hoping that it would calm Mia down and get her thinking about something else.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. He remembered something, "Hey Mia, would you like to hear a story?" He asked gently, it took awhile but soon Mia's sobs slowed and he felt a small nod of her head.

David smiled to himself, proud that he finally found a way to calm down the child.

* * *

 _ **~~Minutes Earlier~~**_

Regina paced back and forth in her office, Henry was supposed to have been there an hour ago but there had been no sign of him, and now Regina was beginning to assume the worst.

After a few more moments of pacing, she quickly walked over to her office phone and called the one person she knew Henry would be with.

 _"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."_ Emma Swan's voice echoed through the office.

"You're with him?" She asked ignoring Emma's obvious sarcasm.

 _"Yes."_ Emma replied, but just as Regina was about to relax Emma continued to speak, _"I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried…"_

Regina balled her hands into fists and slammed them down on her desk, "Not him!" She exclaimed angrily, but soon realized getting angry would get her nowhere she took a deep breath before continuing, "Henry. Is he with you?" She asked desperately.

Both sides of the phone line went silent, this sent Regina's nerves over the edge and she was about to voice them when Emma spoke up.

 _"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago."_

Regina's hands began to shake, she took in another deep breath before telling Emma that he was not with her, and then Emma replied with the one phrase every mother is terrified to hear, _"I don't know where he is."_

When Regina heard those words her heart dropped, her son once again was missing. She was about to hang up and call the Sheriff when she heard Emma talk again, _"The mines! Regina he's gone to the mines!"_ She exclaimed through the phone, _"I'm heading that way now!"_

Before Regina could say anything the line went dead, "That damn mine!" She hissed out angrily as she grabbed her bag and left her office.

Regina was getting into her car when her cell phone started to ring, thinking it was Emma she quickly answered it, "Did you find him?!" She asked worriedly.

 _"Regina it's Kathryn."_

Regina internally screamed, she did not have time to deal with the worried 'wife' of the former John Doe. "Mrs. Nolan, I'm sorry but right now isn't the best time. Henry he's…" She started to explain but Kathryn cut her off.

 _"I know! That's what I'm calling you about! Mia is beside herself right now, apparently Henry had come to the hospital and tried to get her to go explore those old mines with him. David is with her now trying to find out more, but I knew that I needed to tell you what we did know right away."_

Regina's breath hitched as she put her keys into the ignition, "Thank you for telling me. I am already on my way there right now." She was about to hang up the phone when Kathryn spoke up again.

 _"Don't mention it! I'm praying that you get him back safe and sound. But before you go, do you think you could call Mr. Gold? Mia is hysterical and I think she could really use her father."_

The Mayor rolled her eyes at the innocent kindness of the woman, "I'll call him as soon as I get a moment." She answered also annoyed by the fact that she was being asked to call Mia's 'father', "But I think it would be quicker if you ask the front desk."

 _"Oh my gosh you're right! I am so sorry for bothering you Regina! I'll let you go!"_ And with that the line went dead.

* * *

Just as David was finishing his version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (which honestly was not as good as Mary Margaret's version), Kathryn reentered the room, "I got a hold of Regina, it sounded like she already knew where Henry was." She explained as she walked over to the other side of Mia and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sure Henry will be fine Mia." She reassured girl who only nodded, not moving from her spot next to David.

Kathryn sent David a look that he took as his sign to say something, "She's right princess." He said as he sat up and tilted her head up to look at him, "Henry will be just fine. Trust me I have a sixth sense about these things." He gave her a wink which she returned with a small smile.

"I hope it is okay Mia, but I asked one of the nurses to call your dad." Kathryn said softly as she once again ran her fingers through Mia's messy hair, "I just felt like you could use your daddy right now." She smiled kindly at Mia, who nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Nolan." She answered politely, she then folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them, though now she knew that there was hope that Henry would be safe, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt over the whole thing. Henry was right about what he said before, when he wanted to go on some sort of adventure she was always right beside him... But for some reason this time was different, and now Henry was in danger and she couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault.

Mia didn't realize that she was crying again until she felt a hand wiping her cheeks, she looked up and saw that it was Kathryn, "Henry will be fine. I promise Mia." She reassured her but Mia just shook her head.

"Henry hates me now." Mia said softly as more tears began to form in her eyes, "He tried to get me to go with him, but I was too scared... Now he is all alone and it's my fault."

David cupped Mia's face in his hands and made her look up at him, "Mia, none of this was your fault." He said firmly but at the same time gently, "You were smart not to go with Henry, and you were a good friend to try and stop him from going." He let go of her face and then ruffled her hair, "And you're the princess remember? It's against the law to hate you." He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Mia gave him a smile and then leaned back against her pillow, "When will my Da get here?" She turned to Kathryn who in turn looked at her watch.

"It shouldn't be too long, but I'll go and ask the nurse who called him." She replied with a smile, she gave Mia's hand a comforting squeeze and then left the room.

* * *

Mr. Gold had just closed the shop when he received the phone call from a nurse at the hospital, telling him that Mia was having some kind of panic attack and he needed to get there right away. Without another word Mr. Gold locked the door to the pond shop and raced to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital he went straight to Mia's room, only to find her curled up next to Mr. Nolan half asleep. "What's happened?" He asked worriedly as he entered the room.

Mia's head shot up at the sound of her father's voice, when she saw him standing at the door she jumped out of bed and rushed to her father, "Da!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach. Mr. Gold immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

At that moment David and Kathryn took that as their que to give the Gold family some time alone, so they quietly got up from their seats and left the room, leaving Mr. Gold alone with his daughter.

Once the Nolans had gone Mr. Gold decided to get down to business, "What's happened lovey?" He asked softly as he slowly began to kneel down, and he pulled her away so he could be at eye level with his daughter.

Once again Mia began to cry as she recounted the events that happened earlier with Henry, "He's going to hate me now Da. So is Madame Mayor... They're going to hate me." She choked out and clung tightly to her father once again.

Mr. Gold sighed and gently ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that it was the best way to calm her down when she was like this. "None of this is your fault Mia Belle." He stated firmly as he slowly stood up and walked with Mia back to her hospital bed, "Henry should have known better than to go down into those mines, it was dangerous of him and also reckless of him to also try and get you to go with him." He said as Mia climbed into her bed. "Mia, I don't want you to be anywhere near Henry Mills from now on."

Mia's eyes went wide, "But Da! Henry is my best friend!" She exclaimed in shock, she knew her dad would be upset but she didn't know he would go as far as telling her she couldn't be friends with him anymore, "He's the only friend I have Da, please don't make me do this!" She begged.

Mr. Gold just shook his head, "Mia, Henry has been acting reckless. Running away from home, disobeying his mother, and now this. Putting his life at risk? For what a crazy idea about fairy tales?" He then grabbed her blankets that were still on the floor, "His behavior is starting to rub off on you, I think some distance from him will be for the best."

Mia crossed her arms over her chest, angry at what her father was saying, "Da this isn't fair! Henry is my only friend, without him I'll be all alone."

Mr. Gold shook his head and started to place the covers over Mia, "I would rather have you alone than have you being dead." He said without pause, "I know it sounds harsh and unfair lovey, but a best friend would not ask you to put your life at risk for such an impossible reason as proving that fairy tales were real." He explained changing his tone to a more gentle one, "I just want you safe lovey, I don't know what I would do if you were to leave me." He placed a kiss on Mia's forehead before pulling a chair up beside her bed.

Mia sat quietly for awhile, thinking about what her Da had told her. Was he right? The only friend she had ever had was Henry, so how was she supposed to know what friends should and shouldn't do. Maybe her Dad was right, he usually was after all. Mia then thought about the look Henry gave her when he left, he didn't look like the Henry she knew... What if there was something wrong with Henry? Should she listen to her father and stay away? Or should she stay by Henry and go along with his story book fantasy?

She wanted to ask Ms. Blanchard these questions, she was smart maybe she would know the answers.

* * *

To say Mr. Gold was angry was a very huge understatement. Of course in the past he didn't mind Mia's friendship with the boy, in fact he encouraged it. He figured that the closer the two children got, the closer he would be to the Savior. But as time progressed he began to truly love the girl and started to see her less as a chess piece and more as a daughter. So hearing the story of how Henry could have almost killed her, combined with the fact that the Charmings were slowly pushing their way into Mia's life infuriated him to no end, which is what led him to his next course of action.

Once Mia was asleep Mr. Gold step out into the hall way and pulled out his phone, he had to make a couple of phone calls and Madame Mayor was the first on his list.

 _"Good evening Mr. Gold. What a pleasant surprise."_ Regina answered the phone unenthusiastically, she had just gotten home with Henry and was not eager to have a conversation with the infamous Rumpelstiltskin.

"Good evening Madame Mayor, I assume by your tone of voice that young Henry is safe and sound."

 _"Yes. The mines collapsed, but Henry is fine. But I'm guessing that Henry's safety is not why you are calling."_

Mr. Gold chuckled, "I'll get right to it then. Henry is not allowed to be around my daughter anymore." He stated firmly and before she could say a word he continued, "Your son tried to get my daughter involved in his little fairy tale adventure, I no longer believe he is a good influence on her."

Regina was silent for a couple of moments before she spoke, _"Fine. Anyway you can forbid him to see Emma Swan as well?"_ She chuckled lightly, she didn't really care about Henry being friends with Gold's daughter. So the fact that Henry wasn't allowed to be around her anymore didn't really matter to her, if anything she saw it as a good thing, one less problem to deal with. _"Is that all you needed Mr. Gold?"_

"That is all for now. Good night Madame Mayor." With that Mr. Gold ended his phone call with Regina. He then walked off to find Dr. Whale, he needed to make some changes to Mia's rooming situation.

* * *

Henry felt bad about what had happened with Mia. He wanted to go and visit her and apologize, but when he tried he was told that Mia had been moved to a private room and wasn't allowed any visitors. He knew that it was his fault, which only added on to his guilt.

He would ask his mom, Emma, even Ms. Blanchard about Mia to see if they knew what was going on, but nobody knew. It was like she had disappeared, which he knew wasn't true because he would see Mr. Gold going to the hospital everyday. Something was going on, he just had to figure out what.

As time went on though, Henry's thoughts and time began to be occupied by events going on in town. Sheriff Graham came to him and told him that he believed that the story book was real, but soon after he died. Everyone in town was upset, Emma seemed more upset than everyone else. Henry wanted to talk to Mia about it but she was still in the hospital.

After Graham died Emma decided to run for the Sheriff position, which got Henry excited because it would be helpful in Operation Cobra. His other mom Regina, was against the idea and tried to stop it from happening, but after Emma rescued Regina from a burning building the position was basically Emma's. To everyone's surprise the fire was staged by Mr. Gold, and she stood up to him in front of the whole town! Henry thought that there was no way Emma would get to be Sheriff, but shockingly everyone voted for her! Henry wanted to tell Mia everything, but when he went to the hospital they told him that she still wasn't allowed to have any visitors.

Henry was starting to get tempted by the thought of sneaking into Mia's room at the hospital when Ms. Blanchard made an announcement during class a week later. Mia was finally home from the hospital! Henry immediately asked when she would be back at school, but at that question Ms. Blanchard's expression fell as she began to explain that for personal reasons Mia would be home schooled. So that day during free time the entire class made 'Get Well' cards for their former classmate.

Henry was speechless, Mia loved school! There was no way that she would agree to be home schooled! Once the bell rang Henry jumped out of his seat and out the door, he needed to get to the bottom of this and fast!

* * *

Mia sat down on the couch watching TV when the door bell rang. She went to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Henry standing on the other side. She was hesitant to open the door, knowing the new rules her father had placed but she knew that Henry wouldn't leave until she talked to him.

"Hi Henry." She greeted him with a small smile as she opened the door.

"Mia!" He exclaimed with a smile and quickly pulled her into a hug, "What happened to you? I tried to visit you at the hospital but they wouldn't let me in your room. And then today in class Ms. Blanchard said that you were going to be home schooled from now on!"

Mia pulled away from him as he talked, and she listened as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Henry you have to leave." She said softly, but Henry was talking so fast telling her everything that had happened that he didn't hear her, "HENRY GO HOME!" She exclaimed loudly and then her eyes went wide and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

The two children were quiet for a moment, both processing what had happened, "What's going on Mia?" Henry asked confused by her sudden outburst.

Mia moved her arms down to her side, but looked away from Henry, "You need to go home Henry." Her voice was shaking, even though she was trying to be strong like her Da told her to be, "I don't want you here. So just go home."

Henry moved closer to his best friend, "What's going on Mia? You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

Mia screamed internally, why did Henry have to be such a good friend!? She didn't want to be mean, but this is what her dad thought was best so she had to do it. So she took in a deep breath, "I'm not your best friend! Who would want to be friends with the crazy kid who carries around a book of fairy tales!?" She did it. She ripped the band-aid off, and she now felt like the worst person in the entire world, "Get lost Henry!" With those final words she slammed the door in the face of her only friend.

* * *

Henry stood there in shock for a couple of moments, she thought he was crazy. The one person who said she always believed him, just told him she thought he was crazy. Without saying another word he ran away from Mia's house, tears once again falling down his face.

* * *

Mia listened to Henry's footsteps as he ran off the porch and away from the house. She wanted nothing more than to go after him, but instead she let herself fall to the ground. Sobbing at the loss of the only friend she had ever had.

* * *

 **Okay before you guys freak out and start to hate me, just know that there is a reason for my madness! The time for the curse to be broken is getting closer and Mr. Gold knows it, this means that he is becoming more protective over Mia because he truly does love her. But he is still Rumple so he is also greedy and wants her all to himself.**

 **I promise though everything is going to work out in the end! Just stay with me for now!**

 **Also please don't forget to give me some love by clicking on that Favorite/Follow button, and also leave me a comment/review to show me some extra love and also just to help me feel better about life in general. xD**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	6. Roses are Red

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **What is this? Two updates in one week!? What is this sorcery?! Hehehe! Consider this an early Christmas present for you guys! I don't want to jinx myself on this, but now that we are getting closer to the curse being broken more updates might happen! Quick knock on wood guys!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 of 'The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold'**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Mia had slammed the door in Henry's face, ultimately ending their 5 years' worth of friendship; Mia couldn't help but hate herself for the things she said to Henry, so she tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about it.

For the most part she worked on school work, her father had hired the nun Mother Superior to be her home school teacher. She was very patient with the young girl and always explained things carefully and in a way Mia could understand… But she missed the warmth that her old teacher Ms. Blanchard had. Mother Superior was a good teacher, she just wasn't Mary Margaret Blanchard.

When she wasn't working on school work she practiced the violin, this was something new that her father signed her up for. He thought it would be a good idea for her to take up a hobby, an extra-curricular activity. Mia didn't particularly want to learn to play the violin, but she didn't really have anything else to do and also it made her Da happy, so she agreed.

Her violin teacher was a nice lady named Sarah Fisher, she actually worked at the ice cream shop in town. Even though at the beginning of the violin lessons Mia was very reserved and reluctant to interact with the older woman, soon enough the blonde woman had worked her way into little Mia's heart and became a close confidant for the girl.

So Mia was kept busy, but she couldn't help but feel sad. Ever since she got out of the hospital she had not been allowed to leave the house, well she was allowed to leave the house but only when her father was with her. She missed the way her life was before she was in the hospital, when she could spend all day with Henry doing absolutely nothing, and go to school and do crafts with Ms. Blanchard.

She was still a little bird kept locked away in a cage, she still had a loving and caring owner but now her wings were clipped and she could no longer fly.

* * *

Mia and her Da had a Valentine's Day tradition, she would 'surprise' him with a homemade card, he would 'surprise' her with some kind of gift (roses, chocolate, a necklace, etc.), and then they would go have dinner at a nice restaurant.

So it was the day before Valentine's Day and she was at the kitchen table, arts supplies scattered all over, as she worked on her father's Valentine's Day card. She was just about finished when there was a knock at the door, Mia froze and slowly made her way over to the door. She had already finished her school lesson for the day and she didn't have violin practice that day, so she had no idea who it could be.

She peaked around the corner at led to the front door, hoping that the person had left, but suddenly the window next to the door was smashed! Mia screamed out in fear, and quickly moved to hide under the kitchen table.

A gloved hand reached over and unlocked the front door and then quickly opened it. The person that entered was Moe French the florist. He shut the door behind him and quietly made his way through the house of Mr. Gold, he had heard the screams of his daughter so he needed to take care of her first before he could do what he originally came to do.

"Mia." He called out softly, "It's just me Mr. French, your dad asked me to come by and give you some flowers." He lied, knowing of the girl's tradition with her father, "When you didn't answer the door right away I thought something might have happened." He went silent for a moment and listened for any sign of the little girl.

Mia covered her mouth with her hands trying to stay quiet. She knew it was a lie, her Da would give her the flowers in person, not send Mr. French to do it for him. Mia stayed silent and listened for the sound of his footsteps.

Moe French made his way around the house until he got to the kitchen, there he saw the little girl curled up under the table, her back to him. He quietly made his way towards the table, but he accidentally stepped on a crumpled up piece of paper that made a crunching sound when his boot stepped on it.

Mia spun around and saw the legs of the florist, she screamed once again, this time hoping someone would hear and call of help. She raced out from under the table and rushed over to the staircase, hoping to be able to make it to her room where she could lock the door. Unfortunately Mr. French was faster than he looked and was close behind her. She made it to the middle of the staircase before he had caught her.

"Shut up girl!" He hissed at her when he covered her mouth with his hand before she could scream again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to borrow some things from your dear old dad." He dragged the kicking and screaming Mia back down the stairs and back towards the large gym bag at the bottom of the staircase.

"Now I need you to be a good little girl," He said as he reached into the bag, his hand moved around in the bag until he found what he was looking for, a roll of duct tape, "and stay quiet. To make sure you do that I have a little help." He wrapped up Mia's hands together behind her back with the duct tape, and then tore off a piece and placed it over her mouth.

Mia had never been so scared in her life, she wanted her Da. She wanted him to come home and save her from Mr. French, but he wouldn't be home for another two or three hours. All she could do was cry as Mr. French picked her back up, "Now where shall I keep you little mouse?" He said, his voice laced with malice and anger, "Ah here's a nice little hole in the wall you."

Moe opened the door to the closet under the stairs, and tossed her in there, "Now remember be a good little girl, if you are I won't have to hurt you." He gave her a smirk that sent chills down her spine, then slammed the door shut, and finally clicked the lock.

Mia sobs grew stronger and she began to shake. She was completely alone, trapped in a dark closet by an angry man. _'Please hurry home Da.'_ She mentally begged.

* * *

When Emma had gotten the call about a possible break in at Mr. Gold's residence, she didn't think much of it. Of course she took it seriously, but she thought that it wasn't going to be anything since everyone in the town was scared of Mr. Gold. But when she arrived at the house she knew right away that it was serious.

She pulled out her gun as she reached the door and saw the broken glass everywhere, proving that this was indeed a case of breaking and entering. Emma began to search the rooms and saw that most of the rooms down stairs had been ransacked. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen that she realized how serious the situation truly was.

All around the kitchen table were art supplies, and it was clear to anyone that there had been a struggle.

Mia.

Emma quickly began to search the house once again, this time calling out to the girl, "Mia, it's Emma Swan." She called hoping that the girl was simply hiding, "I'm not here to hurt you, someone called and said something happened. I'm just here to help."

* * *

Mia had stayed silent the whole time Mr. French was in the house, she stayed quiet even when he left. It wasn't until she heard someone else enter the house that she felt herself start to cry again. The only thing she could think of was how much she hoped it was her Da.

She listened as the person made her way through the house, the footsteps were light and careful unlike those of Mr. French.

"Mia it's Emma Swan."

Mia let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. Finally help had arrived! Sure it wasn't her Da, but it was someone!

"I'm not here to hurt you, someone called and said something happened. I'm just here to help."

Mia began to cry out through the duct tape, and also started to throw herself against the door again and again. She was even about to start kicking the door when suddenly a bright light hit her.

The door was opened and there in the door way stood her savior Emma Swan!

Emma quickly took the tape off of the girl's mouth, and right away Mia's sobs echoed through the house, "Mia are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" She asked as she pulled out her pocket knife and cut the duct tape off her wrists.

Mia buried her face in her hands, "I want my Da!" She exclaimed through her sobs, "Is my Da coming?" She asked desperately.

Emma picked the tiny girl up and carried her over to the living room, "I'm going to call you dad right now okay." She said calmly as she set Mia down on the couch, "But first I need to know if you are okay Mia. Did the person that came here hurt you at all?" She asked as she knelt down in front of the crying child.

Mia looked down at her wrist that were now red, "My wrists hurts real bad." She answered softly and then looked back up at Emma, "I just really want my Da. Can you call him now Ms. Swan?"

Emma gave the girl a small smile and nodded, "Yeah sure thing kiddo." She ruffled Mia's hair and pulled out her phone. But before she could dial the number she heard the sound of crushing glass. In a flash she had put her phone up and pulled out her gun, she stood in front of Mia protectively, "Come out now." She called out.

"Sheriff Swan."

From around the corner came Mr. Gold.

"DA!" Mia exclaimed and ran as fast as she could to her father, "I was so scared Da!" She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your neighbor saw your front door open," She explained as she put her gun away and pulled her phone out again, "they called it in. When I got here the place was a mess and Mia was locked in the closet under the stairs."

Mr. Gold's eyes went wide and he bent down and kissed his daughters forehead, then he looked around the room, "It appears I've been robbed." He said simply, not knowing what else to say, his mind already forming a plan for revenge.

Emma chuckled quietly and looked around the room once again, "Funny how that keeps happening to you." She replied and then looked down at Mia, "Luckily she seems to be okay, just a little shaken up." She sent a small smile Mia's way before turning back to the father, "Any idea on who could have done this?"

Mr. Gold waved the Sheriff's question off as he walked Mia over to the couch, "Sheriff Swan, you can go now." He said as he motioned for Mia to sit down, which she did reluctantly but still kept a firm grip on the sleeve of his coat, "I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here." He placed a hand on his daughter's and gave it a reassuring squeeze, it was all he could do to keep himself from going after that pathetic excuse of a man French.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "No, you don't. This was a robbery – a public menace." She looked away from the older man and began to type something on her phone, "And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice." She then looked back up and gave Mr. Gold a cunning smirk, "I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

Mia gasped when she heard that and quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father, "Please Ms. Sheriff don't take my Da away!" She begged new tears starting to form in her eyes, "If he leaves the scary man Mr. French might come back." She said and her grip on Mr. Gold tightened.

Emma's raised a brow at Mr. Gold before bending her knees to make eye contact with Mia, "You have nothing to worry about Mia, because your daddy here is going to tell me everything he knows about the scary Mr. French." She then looked up at the girl's father and gave him another sly smile, "Isn't that right Mr. Gold?" She asked as she stood back up.

Mr. Gold looked down at Mia and then back at Ms. Swan before he sighed and looked back down at Mia, "Mia, why don't you go upstairs, take a quick shower, and change clothes then I'll take you to see Ms. Fisher." He offered, he didn't want Mia in the room while he talked to Emma Swan about the man who attacked her.

Mia looked up at her father and then shook her head, "I don't want to! What if you leave again?" She exclaimed and buried her face into Mr. Gold's coat.

Mr. Gold carefully bent down, having to pry Mia off of him and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I am not going anywhere Mia Belle. I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He promised and kissed Mia's forehead, "Now hurry and go get ready." He gave her a loving smile which she returned and wrapped her arms around her his neck.

"I love you Da." She then let go and raced up the stairs to get ready.

Once Mia was out of sight Mr. Gold turned back to the Sheriff, "Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral." He explained as nonchalantly as he could, hoping Emma wouldn't dig any deeper.

Emma nodded and typed the name in on her phone, "Okay. I'll go get him – check him out." She said as she put her phone away.

Mr. Gold chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure you will – assuming I don't find him…" He said and then gave her a naturally scheming smile, "Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she took a step towards the man, "Is that a threat?" She asked.

"Observation." He replied before matching Emma's step with one of his own, "That man broke into my house, hurt my daughter, and stole from me. I am just simply wanting to make sure justice is served." His was now blood boiling at the thought of what that man had done to Mia, "Good luck." With that he moved away from the Sheriff and made his way down one of the hallways.

* * *

Mr. Gold felt as though he could not catch a break lately when it came to his daughter. First Mia ran away, then she had some sort of episode and was admitted to the hospital, and now this. He was now starting to worry that all of the stress would start to affect her, he knew that this problem with Moe French would probably cause her to have PTSD.

One of Mia's best and worst qualities was that she would easily down play a situation. She was more worried about the people around her than herself, so when things would happen to her she was quick to brush it off or worse bottle it inside. When she did that it would stay there until one day something small would happen and she would explode. Rumple would say that she was sweet innocent girl... Except when that would happen, then his daughter seemed to turn into a miniature Dark One. He was still trying to decide which he should feel concerned or pride.

Rumple continued down the hallway until he reached his office. It was of course a complete mess, drawers were thrown open, chairs were knocked over, and papers and pictures scattered the floor. He care nothing for any of that, the only thing he cared about was a little chipped cup that was kept in a safe in the wall behind a picture of himself and Mia. The very picture he saw on the ground below the safe.

The safe had been pried open, you could see a thin layer of dust that covered the bottom of the safe except for a small circle that the cup had been placed. Rumple's blood boiled and he couldn't stop himself from taking his cane and swinging it against anything in range. The one thing he had left of her was gone, stolen by the man that let her die. The man who didn't even remember who she was. He was going to pay. Moe French would pay for this and the harm he did to Mia.

"Da?"

The quiet voice had broken him out of his thoughts. Mr. Gold turned around and saw Mia Belle standing in the doorway, she had an expression of worry and fear on her small face.

Rumple calmly cleared his throat and walked over to his daughter, "I'm sorry lovey, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave her a gentle smile, but his blood was still red hot.

Mia shook her head, "You didn't scare me Da..." She looked up at her father and then down at her feet, "I was scared that Mr. French had come back..." She replied quietly.

Mr. Gold frowned and took Mia's hand and led over to the couch that he had in the office. He motioned for her to sit down and he took a seat beside her, "Mia Belle, I want you to know that that man will never come near you ever again." He stated firmly and took both of her tiny hands into his big ones, "And I swear to you that I will always protect you." He then raised her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on both of them, "You are my world lovey, and I am sorry that I wasn't here sooner."

Tears started to cloud Mia's vision and she quickly launched herself into her father's arms, "I was so scared Da!" She exclaimed through tears, "I wasn't going answer the door I promise!" Which was a little lie, "And I tried to hide but he found me. Then- then I tried to run to my room, but he caught me." She buried her face into his chest as she continued to cry, "He was so mean Da! He locked me in the closet, and it was so dark... I thought I was going to be there forever."

Rumple wrapped his arms around Mia and ran his fingers through her wet hair (since she took a shower), "I am so sorry you had to go through that my lovey." He comforted her softly and kissed the top of her head, "I can't promise that scary things won't happen again, but I promise that I will always come and rescue you."

Mia pulled away from Mr. Gold and looked up at him with her sea green eyes, "Promise?"

The man looked at his daughter with a smile, "Mia Belle Gold, I am a man of my word."

Mia tilted her head to the side, "What does that mean Da?" She asked curiously.

Rumple chuckled as he stood up, "It means that any promise I make, I keep it." He winked at Mia and then held out a hand to her, "Come along lovey, how about we go visit Ms. Fisher?"

Mia smiled and jumped up from the couch, "Yeah! Do you think she'll let me help her make ice cream?" She asked excitedly as she took her father's hand.

Mr. Gold smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, let's go find out shall we?" And with that the two of them left the Gold's residence.

* * *

 _"She was what!?"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed at Emma through the phone.

Emma sat at her desk at the station, she was trying to figure out where the robber Moe French could be when she got a call from her teacher friend. She of course told Mary Margaret what had happened, and as expected the black haired woman freaked out.

"Yeah, Mia didn't say much. Probably due to the shock, but from what I could tell French broke in and locked up Mia in the closet below the stairs while he ransacked the house." Emma explained as she typed away on her computer.

 _"Oh my god! Is she okay? Did he hurt her? Is she at the hospital?"_ She began to ask questions as fast as she could talk, making Emma's head spin.

"Mary Margaret calm down, Mia is fine minus the shock like I said." Emma said hoping to calm the teacher down, "I think Gold was going to take her to see some lady, Ms. Fisher I think was her name."

 _"Sarah Fisher?"_ Mary Margaret asked and Emma confirmed, _"Oh she is the woman that runs the town's ice cream shop."_

Emma nodded, "Well Gold is taking there. Maybe you can accidentally bump into them there?" She suggested knowing that nothing would stop Mary Margaret from worrying about the Gold girl until she saw her for herself.

She heard Mary Margaret sigh, _"That sounds so tempting... But I feel like Mr. Gold wants me to stay away from his daughter. I mean why else would he suddenly decide to home school her?"_

"Maybe to keep her away from Henry?" She suggested, knowing that Mr. Gold also wanted Mia away from Henry after he ran into her crying a couple of weeks ago.

 _"He doesn't want her around Henry? Why Henry is a good boy."_ She replied surprised.

Emma sighed, "Well apparently not after the whole incident with the mines." She said as she leaned back in her chair, "Henry told me that he went to go visit Mia when she got home from the hospital, and when she answered the door she yelled at him, called him crazy and then slammed the door in his face."

She heard Mary Margaret gasp, _"That doesn't sound like Mia at all! There's no way she would do that without a reason."_ Emma agreed and before she could say anything else Mary Margaret spoke again, _"That's why you think Gold is behind it..."_ She said thoughtfully and then sighed, _"It's like he is going out of his way to isolate her! I told him that she needed friends, and what does he do? Makes her shut out the only one she has! Wait until I see that man again."_ She exclaimed angrily.

Emma rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mary Margaret we've been over this. Mia's not your daughter..."

Mary Margaret cut her off, _"Yes I know. He knows what's best, I've heard this before. Doesn't mean that what he THINKS is best, is right."_ Emma heard Mary Margaret huff in anger before she continued, _"You know I have a sudden craving for some ice cream."_

Emma chuckled and began to type at her computer again, "Okay, just remember what we talked about, and you are just there to get some ice cream." She said seriously, "That's all Mary Margaret."

 _"Right. Only ice cream."_

* * *

"Ms. Fisher!" Mia exclaimed as her and Mr. Gold walked into the ice cream shop.

Sarah Fisher looked up from behind the counter and saw the little girl running in through the door. She smiled and walked out from behind the counter, "Mia Belle Gold! What a great surprise!" She rushed over and picked the girl up into a hug.

Mia wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck and hugged her tightly, "Can I help you make ice cream today? Pretty pretty please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ms. Fisher laughed and pretended to think for a moment, "Well I guess that would be okay," She replied with a wink, "as long as your dad says it's okay of course." She turned to the older man.

Mr. Gold chuckled and nodded, "I think that it's a wonderful idea." He smiles at his daughter, "In fact Mia why don't you go wash your hands, while I have a nice chat with Ms. Fisher."

Mia smiled excitedly and nodded, "Thank you Da! Thank you Ms. Fisher!" She hopped down from her place in Sarah's arms and rushed to the restroom.

Sarah watched the girl run off with a smile before turning back to Mr. Gold, "What's the occasion? I didn't expect to see her until tomorrow afternoon." She asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "There was a small... Incident at the house this afternoon. A robbery, and the robber locked Mia in a closet while he tore through the house." He explained, trying to leave out as much detail as he could, but enough so that the blonde woman knew what the situation was.

Sarah gasped tightly gripped the side of the counter, it was all she could do to not run to the small girl and pull her into an embrace, "That poor sweet girl! Was she hurt at all?" She asked.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Just a raw wrists from duct tape. I am mostly concerned with the emotional affects this series of events this will have on her." He explained as he looked out the window, he was anxious to get started with his search for Moe French, "I believe that spending some time with you will help with that." He suggested, wanting to get her to watch over Mia until he had finished the job with Mr. French.

Sarah caught the hint he was dropping and nodded her head right away, "Oh of course! Mia can spend the rest of the day here with me at the shop, then I can take her to Granny's for dinner, and then home before bed time." She answered with a smile.

Mr. Gold smiled, "Thank you Ms. Fisher. I owe you a huge favor for your help." He replied adding emphasis on the words 'huge' and 'favor', knowing that she knew exactly what he meant by that.

Sarah gave him a nod, and right when she did Mia ran out of restroom, "My hands are all clean! Can we make ice cream now Ms. Fisher?" She asked excitedly, Sarah smiled down at the girl and nodded.

Mr. Gold smiled at his daughter, "I am going to leave you in the care of the lovely Ms. Fisher lovey. I will see you tonight okay?" He informed Mia, and she nodded in reply. The two shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Mr. Gold left the two girl alone in the ice cream parlor. He had business to take care of.

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger you guys! I'm sorry I am so evil!**

 **This chapter was a little bit scary, but you guys got to see a kind and loving side of Mr. Gold that we don't get to see often. Also I introduced a certain character earlier than in the series. Can you guess which one? ;)**

 **Well please please please don't forget to show me some love and click on that Favorite/Follow button. Also you can show me some extra love and leave a comment/review! It helps out a lot and also makes me feel better about life in general!**

 **Anyways that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	7. Princess Charming Calling Storyteller

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MIA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well I got an idea for an Once Upon a Time Fanfiction so I decided to give this fandom a try! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

 **Look who's back! Sorry it has been so long, life as always is a hot mess! I finally got a chance to catch my breath today and it started to rain, so I thought why not work on a nice long chapter of my Once Upon a Time story! So that's what I did! Ta-Da!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7 of 'The Charming Daughter of Mr. Gold'**

* * *

Mary Margaret's grip on the steering wheel of her car became tighter and tighter the closer she got to the ice cream parlor. She had not seen Mia since she was in the hospital, and her heart had been aching to see the bright eyed little girl since then. So when she heard the news of the break in at Gold's house, and worse that Mia was attacked made her want to vomit.

Just the idea of anything bad happening to Mia made a chill go down her spine, and a protective instinct grow inside of her. All Mary Margaret wanted to do was wrap the girl up in her arms and protect her from all of the bad things in the world. Mia deserved so much better than the hand she was dealt, that thought was constantly in her mind but of course she would never voice that thought aloud, knowing the consequences if someone like Mr. Gold would hear.

Mary Margaret turned onto the street that the ice cream shop was located on, she parked her car across the street from the shop and got out. She began to cross the street but when she looked into the large shop window she saw something that made her heart stop.

Mia was in there with the biggest smile on her face, she was sitting at a table with Sarah Fisher eating ice cream and talking animatedly with the older woman. Mary Margaret could say that she had never seen Mia look as happy as she did at that moment, she didn't look injured or scared, it was the exact opposite. She was happy and seemed to not have a care in the world, and while the teacher knew she should feel relieved she could help but feel hurt and even a little bit jealous.

The young woman watched for a few more seconds and was about to walk away she her eyes made contact with Sarah's. The two women did nothing but stare at each other for a moment, then Sarah just gave her a small nod and a smile before turning her attention back to Mia with a smile on her face. With that Mary Margaret quickly turned around and got back into her car, with a mixture of feelings swirling inside of her.

* * *

Emma Swan sat back in her chair, a proud smirk on her face. It had been less than 24 hours and she had already got back more than half of the items stolen from Mr. Gold's house. Now she was back at the station with Mr. Gold, "You were right." She said as she leaned back resting her elbows on the arm rests, "Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

Gold's eyes barely skimmed over the items, the most important item was not among them. He instantly turned his attention back to Emma, "And the man himself?" He asked.

"Closing in on him." She replied with a nod, the smirk still on her face, she knew that getting praise from the older man was extremely rare but she felt that in this situation she deserved it. Hell she was ready for it!

The man just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "So, job well 'half-done', then."

Emma huffed and sat up, "In less than a day, I got everything back." She stated as she gestured to the items on the desk top, she then looked up at Gold and saw his facial expression, "Is something wrong?"

Gold was very close to snapping at the young woman, but instead he kept his composure, "You've recovered nothing, and the man that mentally and emotionally scarred my daughter is still out there!" He argued calmly and leaned on his cane in front of him, "There's something still missing." He added as his eyes gazed over the recovered items. It was still gone.

He moves to leave but Emma stops him, "I'll get it when I find him." She called out.

"Not if I find him first." Gold said under his breath and he started to leave the station.

He was once again stopped by Emma who followed him towards the exit, "I also understand how upset you must be over what happened to Mia, I felt the same way when Henry went down into the mines..." She paused for a moment, her mind debating on whether or not it was a good idea to bring up Mia's actions towards her son, but she had already brought up Henry so she decided that she might as well. "You know Henry is really upset over losing Mia as a friend. He showed up at my place in tears, he told me what happened and I know that I don't know Mia as well as the others in this town do, but honestly that does not sound like something she would do."

Gold raised a brow at the police chief and took a step closer to her, "What exactly are you implying Ms. Swan?"

Emma crossed her arms and looked Gold right in his eyes, "I'm implying that I believe that someone else was behind the scenes, calling the shots and making her do things she doesn't want to do."

Gold chuckled, "I believe what you are talking about is being a concerned parent." He then took another step closer, "I believed Henry to be a bad influence on my daughter, so I told Mia that she was no longer allowed to see Henry." He paused for a moment and then gave Emma a small smirk, "All I want is to give my daughter the best future possible, I know you wouldn't understand... Being new to parenthood and all." With that he exited the building, leaving Emma Swan completely speechless.

* * *

"He hates me now Ms. Fisher..." Mia sighed as she helped Sarah make ice cream in the back room. She had just explained to the older woman everything that had happened with Henry, still feeling extremely guilty for everything that had occurred.

Sarah simply shook her head, "Oh Mia there is no way he, or anyone else for that matter, could ever hate you." She reached over rubbed Mia's back comfortingly, "You two are just having an argument, all best friends have them."

Mia groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, "You don't understand, I called him crazy! I told him I would never think he was crazy... And then I do the exact opposite and then slammed a door in his face." She felt tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, "Would you ver forgive anyone that did that to you?"

The blonde woman froze for a moment, her mind jumping to a time long ago... A time that she could never forget no matter how hard she tried. After a moment though she came back down to earth and turned to Mia, "It might take awhile, but he will come around."

"How do you know that? He was my only friend... Without him I don't really have anyone." Mia looked up when she heard Sarah cough and saw the smirk on her face. Mia smiled and giggled, "I mean I don't have anyone my age I get along with. I don't want to lose him Ms. Fisher, but at the same time I can't disobey my Da..."

Sarah nodded and then thought for a moment before she spoke, "In life you will realize that there is a purpose for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, and some will teach you." She looked down at the child beside her and then knelt down to where she was face to face with Mia, "But I believe that the most important are the ones that bring out the best in you. Those are the ones worth keeping around."

She cupped Mia's face in her hands, "I remember countless times that you have come into this shop, but honestly I believe that the happiest you have been here are the times you were here with Henry." Sarah smiled brightly at the girl, "All the other times you were quiet and shy, but when you were with that boy he got you to open up and your smile is able to light up a room. To me that seems like the kind of person you want to keep in your life. Don't you think so?"

Mia stared at Sarah for a moment before smiling brightly and quickly wrapping her arms around Sarah, "Thank you Ms. Fisher!"

Sarah just laughed and wrapped her arms around Mia in return.

* * *

David Nolan stood in Mr. Clark's convenience store, looking for a good Valentine's Day card for Mary Margaret... Kathryn! He was looking for a Valentine's day card for his wife Kathryn.

He saw one with a dog on it, and that made him think of the dog, Ajax, Kathryn told him they used to have so he grabbed that one for her. It was a bit silly and corny, but it would do. He started grabbed the envelope that went with it when he saw the card next to it.

It was a simple card, it had a picture of a prince and princess on it, and the two were leaning in for a kiss, on the front it said, 'You are...' and when he opened it he saw it said, 'my true love'. Without a second thought he grabbed that card along with the envelope and started to walk toward the check out counter, when another card caught his attention.

It was a card in the shape of a princess in a big red dress that had little white hearts all over it, it had a big heart beside the princess and in the heart it said, 'A Valentine for a Sweet Little Girl'. David picked it out and looked inside and saw it was blank, the card did make him smile but not because he thought it was funny, but because it made him think of another little princess in his life. So he grabbed the envelope for that card as well and then left the isle.

As he stood in line he looked down at then cards in his hands and sighed, man he felt like his life was complicated.

"Three valentines." The voice made David jump slightly and he looked up quickly and saw Mr. Gold standing there, "Sounds like a complicated life."

David chuckled nervously and shook his head, "Oh, no I... I just couldn't decide." He replied.

Gold raised a brow as the line moved forward, "All of them are for the same woman?" Gold of course knew that it wasn't true, but knew better than to call David out on his lie.

The younger man just shook his head, "No just these two." He then held up the puppy card and then prince and princess card before continuing, "They're both so... us."

Gold nodded before motioning to the third card, "And what about that one?" He asked, but honestly not really caring to know the answer.

David's mind went blank for a moment, knowing that if he told Mr. Gold that the card was for Mia that he would probably seem like a stalker or a creep. He remained quiet for a moment, he opened his moth to answer but Gold cut him off.

"Well, you're fortunate you have someone that loves you." The older man stated as he reached the register and placed his items on the counter. A roll of duct tape and some rope.

David just nodded before replying, "I really am." At the moment though he just felt fortunate that Gold hadn't waited for the answer to his last question.

"Love." He started to say as Mr. Clark scanned his items, "It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever." Gold then proceeded to pull his wallet out of his coat pocket and gave Mr. Clark the money for the purchase. Once they were bagged and paid for Mr. Gold turned one last time to David, "Best of luck to you." And then left the store.

David's eyes followed him as he left, "Thanks." He called out and then turned back around to pay for the cards.

* * *

At the end of the day, as promised Sarah took Mia out to Granny's for dinner and then they went back to the house. When they found out Gold had not returned home Sarah told Mia that she would stay until her dad had arrived home. So with that in mind Mia went up stairs to her room to get ready for bed.

Mia changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, which tonight a pink top that said, 'I'm Really a Mermaid' in glittery letters with a mermaid below the word, and her bottoms were soft leggings with different shades of pink, blue, and purple scales printed on them. She then brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth before grabbing one of her books and climbing into her bed... Completely unaware of the events going on just below her.

A few minutes after Mia climbed the stairs to her bedroom there was a knock at the door. Sarah went to answer it and when she saw Emma standing on the other side of the door her heart almost jumped out of her chest, but then she remembered that Emma still had no idea who she was. "Chief Swan." She greeted the younger woman, "If you are looking for Mr. Gold he still has not gotten back home. I'm here watching over Mia." She explained calmly.

Emma nodded, "Can I come in?" She asked politely and then stepped into the house when Sarah nodded, "I am actually here to talk to you about Mr. Gold." She then sighed and looked at the staircase, "Is Mia already in bed? I don't think it's a good idea if she hears about this just yet."

Sarah nodded her head curiously, "Yes, she just went upstairs a few minutes ago... What's happened? Is Mr. Gold okay?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "Physically Mr. Gold is fine... Mr. French on the other hand..."

Sarah's eyes went wide as her mind processed what Emma was telling her, "You mean to tell me that Mr. Gold went after Mr. French himself!?"

The police officer nodded, "Went after him and beat the man half to death with his cane. So now Moe is at the hospital and Gold is locked up at the station." She explained calmly, her eyes still on the stairs making sure Mia didn't walk down them.

Sarah was speechless as she began to pace the entry way of the house, "So what will happen to Mia? Will she need to stay with a relative?"

Emma shrugged, "From what I have seen in cases like these the child can stay with the parent, but that was when the victim wasn't going to press charges. Moe, right before he passed out, stated that he wanted to press charges. So now I'm going to have to call the Mayor and see." She admitted reluctantly, hating the idea of having to turn to Regina for advice.

Sarah nodded, "I understand, well let Regina know that if Mia cannot stay with Mr. Gold then she is more than welcomed to stay with me." She stated firmly, not wanting anything more to happen to the poor little girl.

Emma looked at Sarah before checking her watch, knowing that she couldn't leave Gold at the station without her there for too long. "If Mia wants she can come and see Gold in the morning, but bail hasn't been posted yet so I don't know when he'll be able to come home."

Sarah nodded once again, and then sensing that Emma needed to leave opened the door for her, "I'll talk to Mia in a little bit, and if she is up for it in the morning I will bring her up to the station."

Emma walked out of the door and waved goodbye the Sarah before heading to her car. Once she got in she looked up at a window on the second floor that had light coming through it. She knew that that it was most likely Mia's room, she frowned sadly at the thought of everything the girl had been going through for the past month, it seemed like the poor girl could not catch a break.

She then pulled out her phone and dialed Regina's number, it rang twice before the Mayor answered, "Madame Mayor there has been an incident."

* * *

Sarah stood at the front window and watched as the yellow bug drove away from the house, her heart now aching for more reasons than one. She turned and look up at the staircase, she knew what she had to do now but she desperately wished she didn't have to.

The blonde woman made her way towards the staircase and then up the steps, her thoughts on how to explain the situation to Mia. Sarah knew that Mia deserved to know the truth, but to tell a ten year old that her father was in jail for beating up another person... It was going to be a bit more difficult than telling her that her dad was going to be staying late at the shop.

When she reached Mia room she peeked in and saw Mia siting up on her bed, a copy of 'Because of Winn-Dixie' in her hands. Sarah took in a deep breath before entering the young girl's room, "You ready for bed Mia Belle?" She asked with a kind smile and nodded when Mia told her yes. She then sat down at the foot of Mia's bed, and took a moment to gather her thoughts one last time.

Mia knew that something was wrong, she could tell by the way Ms. Fisher was sitting, she was very tense and she also had a sad look in her eyes. "Is something wrong Ms. Fisher?"

Sarah looked up at Mia and nodded, "I'm afraid there is Mia... It's about you dad, he won't be coming home tonight."

Mia nodded, "He's staying late at his shop again..." She said with a sigh, it wasn't a surprise it wasn't anything new but she had hoped that he would home in the morning so they could have a special Valentine's Day breakfast.

The older woman shook her head, "No sweetie he's not at his shop."

Mia gave Sarah a confused look, she opened her mouth to ask where he was, but Sarah continued talking before she could, "Mia, remember when you told me about how you ran away from your dad a while back?" She asked and Mia nodded, "You told me how you got into trouble and got grounded." Mia nodded again, not really understanding what this had to do with her Da.

"Well your dad got himself into a little bit of trouble." She said as gently as she could, "Now he is in a place where they take the adults that get grounded after they do something bad and get in trouble."

Mia stared at her for a moment before she crossed her arms, "Ms. Fisher I'm not a baby. I know that you're talking about jail." She then looked away from the blonde woman, "What happened Ms. Fisher?" Mia looked back at Sarah, "Tell me the truth, I can take it."

Sarah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that you're not a child." She then moved across the bed and sat down beside Mia, "Your dad hurt Mr. French really badly. Now he is with the Sheriff at the station, he will be in there for a little while."

Mia looked down at her lap as her mind processed what she had been told, "He lied to me..." She said, mostly to herself but Sarah heard her.

She took one of Mia's hands in her own, "Who lied to you sweetie?" She asked softly, slightly confused.

"Dad lied to me." She said plainly as she pulled her hand away from Ms. Fisher's and stood up, "He promised me that he would always be here to protect me. That he would never do anything to hurt me... But he lied." She looked away from the blonde woman and glared at the wall.

Sarah quickly shook her head and moved over to kneel in front of Mia, "Oh Mia, you know that your dad didn't mean to hurt you. He probably thought that he was doing what was best, that by find Mr. French he would be protecting you."

Mia scoffed and shook her head, "Why didn't he just let Sheriff Swan find him? That's her job not his, and he didn't have to hurt Mr. French."

Mr. Fisher sighed, "Sometimes people, even smart people like your dad, get really angry. When that happens they sometimes do things without thinking." She explained carefully, not wanting Mia to get more upset, "He just let his anger about what happened get the best of him."

Mia moved away from Sarah and walked over to the window, "Mr. French was angry at Da. That's why he broke into our house today." She said truthfully, "I heard Da tell the Sheriff that when he told me to go upstairs to take a shower. I sat on the top step and heard everything they said... So if Mr. French did what he did because he was angry, how does anger make what my dad did okay?"

Sarah was stunned by what Mia said, she didn't know how to answer the question because there was not an answer that would make Mia feel better. But after a moment she spoke, "It doesn't make it okay. It just makes it hurt more." She stood up straight and walked over to Mia, "But the way I look at it, when something like this happens you have to find the good in it." She explained honestly, "Even if it is really hard to see it, something good is always there."

The two girls were silent for a moment before Mia spoke up, "Now I know that everyone was right." She looked up at Ms. Fisher, "All the rumors, the stories the other kids at school would tell me, and all the times I heard people call my dad a liar and a villain." She felt the tears start to form in her eyes, "You know that's the reason nobody wanted to be my friend at school? Because all the kids said that my dad had done something really mean to their parents, so they didn't want to be around me... I would always say that they were wrong that my dad was a good man, even if he was really strict sometimes that didn't make him a bad person." Mia sighed before she continued, "But now I know they were right..."

Sarah shook her head again, "Mia, your dad made one mistake. That doesn't make him a bad person, it makes him human."

Mia scowled and turned away from Ms. Fisher, "He's no better than Mr. French... He's worse than Mr. French."

Sarah once again didn't know what to say so the to fell into silence. Sarah tried to think of something to say, while Mia thought about everything she had been told, along with everything that had happened in the past few months. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to talk to Henry...

A few minutes had passed by without a word being spoken by either of them and then finally Ms. Fisher spoke up, "Come on Mia, let's get you into bed." She said softly and guided the young girl back to her bed, "You have been through a lot today, and you need a good nights sleep. In the morning you will wake up refreshed and we can talk about everything then."

Mia silently nodded and climbed onto her bed and snuggled into the covers.

Sarah tucked Mia in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to sleep in the guest room right next door, so if you need me just call for me." She explained and Mia nodded once again before turning away from Sarah and closed her eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

Ms. Fisher said a final good night before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Mia waited about an hour before she quickly but quietly climbed out of her bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. Inside the box was an small walkie-talkie, she got it about a year ago. She and Henry saw them for sell at the electronics store on their way home from school one day and knew they had to get them. Of course they didn't want their parents to know so they combined the money they had each saved up through their allowances and had just enough to buy the set of walkie-talkies. The two of them had decided that they were only going to be used for emergencies, like if one of them got their phone taken away and they needed a way to talk to each other.

So they agreed to always keep the walkie-talkies on, and would always keep extra batteries around just incase one of the talkies died. Mia looked down at the walkie-talkie in her hand, the red light shining up at her, she had no idea if Henry even still had his on. After their fight she wouldn't blame him if he threw his away completely. But she had to try, she wanted her friend back. She NEEDED her best friend back.

Mia took deep breath before she pressed the talk button and spoke into the talkie.

* * *

Henry had another uneventful day. He seemed to have a lot of those, especially without Emma... And Mia. He was of course still hurt by what she had said to him, but he could deny that he missed his best friend.

That evening he was silently laying down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling now that he couldn't find his storybook he didn't have anything to read. Well he had his comic books, but he wasn't in the mood for those, all he wanted to do was read his storybook.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a muffled voice coming from the drawer of his nightstand, he knew what it was. It was the walkie-talkie he used to talk to Mia, he had planned on throwing it away after their fight but something stopped him. He just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the one thing that could keep him in touch with his once best friend.

He slowly opened the drawer and the voice became clearer, _"Storyteller. Come in Storyteller."_

Henry picked up the small walkie-talkie, debating on whether or not to reply as Mia's voice continued to call out to him to answer. After a couple more attempts he was about to just turn it off but Mia started to say something else.

 _"Henry, I don't know if you can hear me or not... I understand if you don't, I wouldn't be surprised if you have already thrown your walkie-talkie away and I'm just talking to myself now."_ A few beats of silence pass by before Mia continued, _"If by some miracle you can hear me, I want to talk to you. Meet me at my tower in half an hour. Princess Charming out."_

After those final words the room was once again silent. What should he do? Should he go see his former friend? Or should he stay at home? He was still mad at Mia, but he knew that if she used the walkie-talkies that it was important... He was curious about what she wanted to say to him, but at the same time he didn't want to get hurt again.

He thought about it for a couple more minutes before making his decision.

* * *

Mia had been able to sneak down stairs and grab some snacks for herself and hopefully Henry, along with two bottles of their favorite soda Tantrum. (AN: If you got that reference you are legend wait for it... dary!) She then rushed back up to her room and packed all of the items into her backpack, along with a flashlight, her mini first aid kit, and walkie-talkie.

She then changed out of her pajama's and into a black and white striped shirt and her blue jean overalls. She put her up into an extremely messy bun and slipped on her black Toms.

Mia then rearranged her pillows to look like she was in bed sleeping, she then went over to her window and opened it as carefully and quietly as she could. This wasn't the first time she had snuck out to see Henry, but she had not made a habit of it so she was still very nervous. She was half way out the window when she heard someone cough behind her.

She jumped back inside, turned around and saw Ms. Fisher standing at her door with a smirk and knowing look on her face.

"Ms. Fisher! I was just seeing what the weather was like outside." Mia said quickly taking off her backpack, but mentally smacked herself in the face at such a weak excuse.

Sarah smirk grew as she turned on the lights, "Oh checking the weather... That's why you had to change clothes, pack a backpack, and climb halfway out the window. Huh?"

Mia nodded slowly, "That's the only way to really see what it's like." She explained decided to keep rolling with her excuse.

Sarah chuckled, "Well if _Princess Charming_ is going to go visit _Storyteller_ she needs to wear a jacket." She said as she walked over to Mia's closet, "And also she needs to be back BEFORE breakfast." She tossed Mia a black jacket, and the walked back over to the door, "If she's not back by then the _Snow Queen_ will be very angry." With that she left the Mia alone stunned.

After a few seconds Mia shook her head and focused back on her current mission. Seeing Henry. She turned back to the window as she put on the jacket Ms. Fisher had given her, she put on her backpack and climbed out of her window.

* * *

Henry quietly crept down the stairs of his house. He knew it was risky, especially when his mom was still awake. But he had to take the risk, he was already grounded so what else did he have to lose?

He was tip-toeing past his mom's office door when he heard her talking on the phone with someone.

 _"She cannot stay in that house... She needs to be kept in a safe living environment, and right now that's not with him... Well now whether she will still be able to stay in his custody is up to a judge and jury..."_

Henry became interested in the conversation, so he leaned up against the wall beside the door so he could hear better.

 _"I'm not asking if you'll take custody of her, I just thought it would be nice to have her around... And also just the other day you said that you were thinking of trying to have a kid... Well it'll be good practice, and it might even help with everything that has been going on... Thank you so much, I know that you are going through a lot, but I wouldn't have suggested this if I didn't think it would be beneficial... I'll bring her to your house tomorrow around noon, does that sound okay?... Great I'll see you then... Goodnight."_

When he heard his mother hang up the phone quickly but quietly made his way through the rest of the house and out the backdoor.

Once he was outside he ran until he was a good distance away from his house, then he slowed down. He wondered who his mother was talking about, and who she was talking to. It could be an important key in Operation Cobra so he knew that he would have to tell Emma about what he heard in the morning.

* * *

Mia reached her tower and climbed through the window and then pulled her flashlight out of her backpack. She then climbed up the stairs until she reached the top, she opened the hatch to the roof and climbed through.

She stood up and looked out towards the ocean, her mind filled with everything that had happened that that day and also all the things that she wanted to tell Henry. Mia missed him so much so she didn't want to screw up her chance to make up with him. Well that was if he even showed up... She did all she could do at the moment, all there was left to do was just wait.

 _"Princess Charming. Come in Princess Charming."_

Mia jumped when she heard the voice coming through the pocket on her backpack, she quickly took off her backpack and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

 _"This is Storyteller. Come in Princess Charming."_

Mia felt as though she was about to cry, she couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her! "This is Princess Charming. What is your location Storyteller?"

 _"Look down."_

Mia turned around, leaned over the railing and looked down. There he was, standing at the bottom of the lighthouse flashlight and walkie-talkie in hand. Henry Mills. _"Permission to enter the tower Princess Charming?"_

Mia couldn't help but giggle excitedly, "Permission granted Storyteller." With that she rushed back down the stairs, when she reached the bottom Henry had just made it through the window. She couldn't tell if it was because she truly missed him that much or if it was all of the events of that day catching up with her, but before she could stop herself she flung herself at Henry and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

Henry wrapped his arms around Mia and hugged her back. No words were needed to be exchanged between the two at that moment, they were perfectly content hugging. The hugging was very good.

Once they had finished hugging Mia led the boy up to the roof, the two sat down at the edge letting their legs dangle down. Both still remained silent until Mia spoke up, "I'm in." She was all she said, and Henry turned his head towards her, "Whatever your plan is. Whether it's murder or world domination. It's fine, count me in. I'm sure you have a good reason."

Henry was silent for a while before he smiled at Mia, "I'm thinking of world domination first. After that breaking the curse will be child's play." He replied and the both started to laugh. And just like that it was like the two had never had a fight, and they each began to tell other what they had missed while a part.

When Mia told Henry about everything that had happened that day Henry hugged his friend and comforted her when she started to cry again.

* * *

"I want to go back to school." Mia told Henry as the two ate the snacks that Mia had brought. They had moved down into the lighthouse bedroom and were sitting on the old bed talking.

Henry nodded, "You should, school hasn't been the same without you." He said as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth, "Also it would be easier to keep you up to date on Operation Cobra!"

Mia giggled and nodded with him, "Dad's not going to like it, but I don't care." She stated as she took a sip of her drink, "He didn't want me around you because he said you were a bad influence on me, but what does that make him? I mean he went and beat up Mr. French because he was angry."

Henry shrugged, "Well I would probably do the same."

Mia let out a laugh, "Oh please! You are way to nice, you don't have a violent bone in your body!" She said with a smile.

Henry rolled his eyes, "I bet I could if I had to! I'm stronger than I look." He then playfully flexed his arms making Mia laugh again.

Mia calmed down and shook her head seriously, "I don't want you to have to beat up anyone. I hate violence, I'd rather you just stay the way you are."

The boy smiled at his best friend and nodded, and that's how the night continued. The two children stayed up all night talking and joking around, eating candy and chips, and drinking extremely caffeinated soda. So when the sun started to rise in the sky the two were very tired and ready to get some sleep, even just a few minutes worth.

They left the lighthouse and walked down the road back into town, until the paths separated and the two went their own ways, promising to talk to each other later that day.

A couple of hours later Mia was woken up by Ms. Fisher, "Good morning sweetie!" She exclaimed as she floated into the room, uncovering her bedroom window.

Mia groaned and buried herself deeper into her covers, "Noooo five more minutes."

Sarah laughed and pulled the blankets off of the night owl, "Nope sorry. That's what happens to little girls that try to sneak out, they get busted and have to wake up early for breakfast."

Mia covered her head with her pillow and moaned, she should have known that Ms. Fisher was going to punish her in someway. She just didn't think she would be so cruel as to make her wake up early.

Sarah laughed again and began to exit the room, "You have 20 minutes to take a shower! When I come back up here I am dressing you up and fixing your hair!"

Mia let out another groan as she sat up in bed and stretched out her arms. She stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was out Sarah blow dried and curled her hair, picked out her outfit for the day and then told her to come downstairs when she was done. Sarah had picked out a pair of jean capris that rolled up at the cuffs and reached a few inches above her ankles, a plain white shirt that said _'She Leaves A Little Sparkle Wherever She Goes'_ , in shiny silver letter. She paired this with a tan cardigan that went down to her knees and a pair of glittery flats.

When she finished getting dressed she brushed her teeth and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Sarah there setting the table for four people? Mia looked over at Sarah with a confused look, "Why are you setting the table for two people when there's just us?"

Sarah shook her head, "Actually the Mayor and Henry are joining us for breakfast." She then gave Mia a smirk, "Or should I say the Mayor and _Storyteller_?"

Mia blushed and looked down, "You weren't supposed to hear that..." She replied and Sarah just laughed.

"I know I wasn't, but you weren't supposed to be awake or sneaking out." She pointed out, "So I think under the circumstances we are square." She winked at Mia before getting back to fixing breakfast.

Mia walked over to the counter and leaned up to it, "Why are the Mayor and Henry coming to breakfast?" She asked as she watched Sarah start to make the pancakes.

Sarah froze for a moment before continuing her task, "There are just somethings that she wants to talk to you about..."

Mia nodded for a moment, "Is it about my dad?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, and some other things..."

Mia raised a brow, "What other things?"

Before Sarah could answer the doorbell rang, "Oh that would be Regina and Henry! Will you go let them in Mia?"

Mia nodded and rushed to the door, "Good morning Madame Mayor!" She greeted Regina when she opened the door, she then gave Henry a smile, "Morning Henry!"

Regina smiled down at the young girl, "Good morning Mia, you look very pretty today." She commented when she noticed Mia's apparel, which was a big change compared to her usual scruffy appearance. Mia thanked the Mayor and then guided them towards the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

Once everyone was settled Regina decided it was time to get to the point of her visit, "Mia there is something I have to talk to you about."

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in the cold cell at the police station. It was Valentine's Day, he was supposed to be taking his daughter on a lunch date, not locked up in a cell while Emma Swan annoyed him with meaningless chatter.

Emma was at her desk eating her lunch, "Pastrami – you want half?" She asked with a playful smile as she held up her sandwich, "You know, I still owe you that favour. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books." Emma stated and then took a bite of her meal.

Gold simply chuckled, "Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor." He said and shook his head, then turned his gaze to the Sheriff, "And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but then stopped when she saw Regina enter with Henry. "Sheriff Swan." She greeted Emma with a nod and then motioned to Henry, "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out to get ice cream, Mia is already there with Sarah Fisher." She turned to look at Gold locked up in his cell.

The Sheriff raised a brow at the Mayor, "You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" She asked carefully.

"Twenty nine and a half minutes." Regina replied without turning away from Gold.

Henry and Emma hugged and greeted each other before she grabbed her jacket and began to leave with Henry.

"Bring me back a cone." Gold called out as the pair left the station, the room was silent for a couple of moments after Emma left with Henry. Gold finally broke the silence, "Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you?"

Regina smirked, "Apparently, this is the only way I could do it." She replied and motioned to the cell he was currently in.

"Please," Gold stated and motioned to the arm of the couch beside him, "sit." Regina gave him a light glare as she sat down and he began to speak again, "Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck." Gold then turned his body completely to face Regina, "Do you have what I want?"

Regina smirked widely, "Yes."

Gold nodded knowingly, "So, you did put him up to it, then." His grip on his cane tightening.

The Mayor simply shrugged, "I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need."

Gold glared at Regina, "Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?" Regina's smirk only grew at his words. "What about what he did to Mia? Did you tell him to do that as well?"

Regina's smirk fell and she glared at Gold, "I never told him to do that. I would never tell anyone to hurt a child, especially one of Henry's friends." She stated firmly, because she honestly did feel bad about what Moe had done to Mia. She had no idea what had even occurred until Emma had called her yesterday evening. "But now I am doing what I have to do to resolve the problem."

Gold gave Regina a curious look, "What problem?"

Regina quickly changed the subject, "We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" She asked faking hurt.

Gold looked down at his cane before responding, "It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want," he then looked back up at Regina, "what is it that you want?"

Regina looked down at her hands, pretending to examine her manicured fingers, "I want you, to answer one question. And answer it simply." She then looked straight into Gold's eyes, "What's your name?"

Gold chuckled and looked at Regina as though she were crazy, "It's Mr. Gold." He answered.

Regina didn't buy it and changed the question, "What is your REAL name?"

Mr. Gold shrugged as if he had no idea what she was talking about, "Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

Regina took a moment to think and then smirked, "But what about moments spent elsewhere?" She asked.

Gold's face hardened, "What are you asking me?"

Regina stood up and got closer to the cell bars, "I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours-" She motioned to her purse, "tell me your name."

Gold slowly stood up and now stood face to face with Regina, "Rumpelstiltskin." He answered through gritted teeth, "Now give me what I want." He demanded.

Regina chuckled and moved over to her purse, "Such hostility." She opened her purse and pulled out a little chipped cup, "Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake." She placed the cup on the flat bar and Rumpelstiltskin reached out and grabbed it quickly then sat back down. "I thought you would have been much more hostile over the situation with Mia... But I guess I was wrong."

Rumple looked up from the cup in his hands and back at Regina, "What situation with Mia?" He asked, his temper starting to fire up again.

Regina sighed as she closed her purse, "Well it's been decided that since this violent incident with Moe French, that Mia is no longer living in a safe home environment. So as of today she has been placed in the care of family with a much more stable and loving home environment." She flashed Rumple a winning smirk.

Rumple jumped out of his seat and almost slammed his hands up against the bars, "Do you want to run that by me again dearie?"

Regina stood up with her purse, "Well when the Sheriff called me yesterday evening, I realized that in your line of work Mia could be put in so much more danger. So I took it upon myself to find a more suitable home for her to live in, well at least until you get all of the pressed charges against you taken care of."

Rumple glared coldly at Regina, he wanted to shout, he wanted to reach through the bars and strangle Regina, but instead he kept his composure and began to speak, "Thank you… Your Majesty. So. Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina merely smirked again, "We shall see." With that she began to walk out but stopped before she reached the door, "Oh and I guess you want to know where I have decided to send Mia." She turned back to Rumple, "Kathryn and David Nolan." Regina walked out the door, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Gold's worse nightmare coming to life! Mia is now being sent to live with the Nolans! Good news though Henry and Mia are friends again! I was going to have Mia do this long speech about friendship and all of that, but I decided that her and Henry's friendship is so pure and simple that it doesn't need a lot of words. They just get each other.**

 **We saw more of Sarah Fisher in Mia's life as well. I have decided that for now she is going to be kind of like the cool aunt in Mia's life, hence the whole helping her sneak out thing. It wasn't going to be like that but as I was writing I thought it would be fun for Mia to have someone like that in her life.**

 **Also we saw a more serious and angry side of Mia that hasn't been seen before. I haven't had a chance to really show it because Mia is just so freaking adorable, but I knew that she had this side to her. I have just been waiting for the right moment to unleash it.**

 **Anyways that's all I have for now! I am going to try and focus mainly on working on this story, at least until I reach season two, maybe until Snow and Emma get sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Not really sure yet, but either way I am hoping to have more updates in the future. (Famous last words.)**

 **Well until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


End file.
